Wrecked
by Wildfaerie
Summary: A Night Elf finds herself on the shores of Stranglethorn with no memories and rescued by the last person she thought she would be. What new feelings will develop and can the old hatred between Horde and Alliance shift? NF/Troll M/F.
1. Chapter 1

Based off characters and locations in World of Warcraft. All references from Blizzard are owned by Blizzard. I just own my lil characters themselves. Thank you, and enjoy :)

**Wrecked**

A female troll stood idly stirring a large pot of jungle stew. Her long ebony braids were gathered in a tight bundle behind her turquoise shoulders. She was completely lost in thought as she watched the two sitting on the beach some distance from her. They looked so peaceful outlined against the setting sun. Her long ears strained to catch their conversation, but other than a random word from him or a squeal of laughter from her, she had no idea what the two talked about.

The larger of the two, and most definitely the male, was a young troll. His teal skin was thick like leather from living a rough life in the wilds of Stranglethorn. His proud mohawk was such a deep red that it looked almost black in the evening's light. A few lose braids fell over his shoulders and down his back, weaved with small bones and feathers. Long white tusks jutted almost a foot from his lips in a sweeping circle, the gap was just big enough to accommodate a future mate, the female troll mused.

With a quick glance at the stew, she started to let her eyes wander over the smaller figure. The young girl had almost become like a little sister to her in the short time they had known each other. Beautiful thin ears swept back, holding her waist length emerald hair behind her. Her skin almost glowed in the sun's evening rays. A shade of pale purple, soft but taut over her athletic physique. Gentle eyes glowed silver beneath her green brows.

Dumping a few more herbs and roots into the stew, the troll's attention was brought abruptly back to the two as a loud "smack" cracked the silence followed by the Night Elf running off crying. Concerned, she turned her attention to the confused male who was heading towards her.

"Whatcha say dis time, mon?" she asked.

"I dunno, mon. We was just talkin' 'bout how I had become a hunter, an she asked if I could teach 'er ta be one too. I told 'er dat she no good at being sneaky and dat she did'na smell good. Den she slapped me an took off cryin'." The troll looked completely confused and lost as to what had upset the girl.

Sighing, she lifted the spoon out of the pot and quickly thumped him on the head. With her hands on her hips, she glared at him, "You as empty headed as dat skull 'round ya neck, mon. Ya tell a female dat dey smell an o' course dey gonna smack ya. She t'ought dat ya meant _she _smelled bad. Now 'ere, stir dis while I go try to calm 'er down." With that, the female troll left, hoping her idiot brother wouldn't ruin dinner.

'I can't believe he told me I stink!' the young Night Elf thought as she ran along the shoreline, tears of hurt and anger flowing down her cheeks. Finally, she came to the small hidden cove that she had discovered just over a month ago while looking for tide crawlers for dinner. The cove or small grotto was so well tucked away in the rocks and trees, that she never had to worry about being found. She waded out to a large rock and curled up on it thinking.

It had been almost two months since she first met the siblings, and she remembered that first day well...

_**2 Months Earlier:**_

Startled awake by some loud yelling and the feel of large hands on her, she looked up to a see a large female troll with her arms around her body. The yelling was coming from her, but seemed directed at someone else.

Peeking over the female's shoulder, she saw an even larger male troll in the doorway grinning. He was incredibly tall and his blood red mohawk was beautiful. His chest was bare save for a few tribal tattoos and a feathered skull that hung about his neck, falling dead center between his nipples. 'Wait, did I just check out his nipples,' she thought. A bright blush formed on her cheeks as she quickly moved her eyes back up to his face. Suddenly she realized he was staring right at her with a curious grin plastered to his face. It was then that she looked down... She was naked.

Screaming, she yanked herself into a ball, startling the other female. More harsh words came from the toll's lips as she yelled at the chuckling male who finally left the room.

"Calm down, mon. I no' gonna hurt ya," she soothed at the Night Elf in broken common. Trembling, the young girl eased open her clenched eyes to glance at the female troll. "Yo...You know co...common?" she ground out through clenched teeth. She was terrified. 'What the hell do they want with me? Where the hell am I? And why the HELL am I naked!?' she thought.

"I know sum, mon, but my brudda, he know mo'. He teach me. He trade at Bootah Bay. He learn so can sell leathah dere. He da one dat find ya on da sand. He bring ya 'ere. I heal ya best I can. Ya sleep fo' tree days. I was cleanin' ya, dat why no clothes," she gestured down at the girl. "My brudda walk in an I yell at 'im ta leave 'n threaten ta hex 'im. He laugh den ya wake."

Feeling a little safer, the Night Elf relaxed a little, but kept herself covered as much as possible. Perking her ears up to listen in case the male came back, she turned to the female, "Thank you for taking care of me, but what do you want from me? Why would trolls save a member of the Alliance?"

Looking slightly offended, the troll answered, "Because, Horde 'o Ally, it no' right ta leave ya der."

"But aren't you just gonna kill me now?" The nervous elf asked, not really sure if she wanted to learn the answer. Maybe they healed her so they could fatten her up to eat. Or maybe they liked to chase their prey. More and more horrific thoughts crossed her mind and she suddenly became very aware at just how helpless she really was sitting there naked and at their mercy.

"Why kill ya aftah we saved ya girlie? Dat make no sense. We help ya get bedda, den ya go home."

And with that, the female troll wrapped the shivering elf in a large, warm tiger fur, "Tink ya can walk, mon?"

Shakily, the elf got to her legs, holding on to the troll for support. She was lead to another room where she was eased onto a bed. "Dis be my brudda's room. Dun worry, he be sleepin' outside by da fiya." She quickly added at the elf's panicked look.

Nervously, the elf looked around the sparse bamboo room. Other then the bed, there was a chest that she supposed held his clothes, and a small bedside table with a candle. On the wall was a mirror, a few tiki masks, and a crude drawing of a raptor, as if a child had done it.

Noticing what held the elf's gaze, the troll sighed and closed her eyes. "Dat is Kreen, mah son's raptor. He tamed 'im when he was only ten. He was gonna be da best huntah evah." A small tear slid down the troll's face.

"What happened to him?" The elf asked curiously and quietly, noticing the weariness in the troll's words.

"A 'uman shot him on accident. Dey try ta heal 'im but dey spells didna work on trolls. Da fevah took him two days latah. He was dirteen. I miss 'im. It be almost two months since I lost 'im. His fada died befo' he was born, in da war in Outlands. My brudda helped me raise 'im. He cared fo' both of us. He 'till blames da 'umans, but I dun." The troll lowered her head, absently rubbing what looked like a small tusk weaved into a braid.

"What was his name?" She just had to know. She wanted to say a prayer to Elune for both the young troll and his mother.

"Eran'ji. His name be Eran'ji an mah name be Kreeva."

Lowering her head, the elf whispered a prayer for them both in her own language. Praying that Elune would watch over the boy's spirit and to protect his mother. She was sure Elune would care for the trolls just as much as she cared for all life on Azeroth.

The troll seemed to understand what the elf had just done, "Tank ya... What be ya name, mon?" She looked slightly ashamed for not asking it earlier.

"I'm," the elf hesitated, not because she didn't want to share, but because she was having a hard time remembering. "Taylin... Taylin Shadowsong, but that's all I can remember before waking up here..."

Slightly alarmed, Taylin tried thinking of anything and realized that besides her name she had absolutely no memories. She looked with terrified eyes at Kreeva, "I can't remember anything! not my family, where I'm from, my friends, nothing!" Sobbing, Taylin buried her face against Kreeva's shoulder as the troll soothingly rubbed her back, letting the poor thing sob.

When the elf quieted down to just snuffles, Kreeva pulled away and realized that she had cried herself to sleep. Carefully, so as not to wake her, she laid Taylin back and tucked her into the furs and blew out the candle.

Taylin woke the next day to an uncomfortable heat from being under so many furs during the sweltering heat of the Vale's midday. The previous day's events slowly returned to her as she took in her surroundings. A few tears leaked out of her silver eyes as she remembered that she _couldn't_ remember her past. Once she calmed down again she noticed her underwear, a pair of small leather pants, and a light linen shirt were folded on a small stool by the bed. Rubbing the sleep and tears from her eyes, she stood and pulled on the clothes. They were well made and felt brand new. Her legs still a little wobbly, she slid her hand along the wall to brace herself as she left the room.

The room Taylin entered next was a kitchen, dining, and living room all rolled into one. There was a small black oven in one corner that already had a small fire going with a large simmering pot bubbling away. There was a small table with two chairs and sitting at the table was the male troll from yesterday. Still grinning and still shirtless.

"Afta'noon, mon," he said. Taylin blushed at having been caught staring again and weakly replied with a hello.

Noticing how wobbly and weak she still seemed to be, he got up and grabbed her arm. Startled at his touch, she nearly fell on her rump, but two strong arms slipped around her waist and kept her from falling.

"Careful mon. Ya still be weak," he said as he gently picked her up and sat her down in the closest chair.

Trembling, she managed out a shy thank you to the troll before pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. The troll plopped down in the other chair, sprawling back lazily, his long legs stretched out and one arm thrown over the back. "No problem mon," he grinned. Relaxing back, he let his eyes close as his ears twitched, listening closely for any danger.

Taylin could tell that though he seemed relaxed he was still very aware and his muscles stayed partially tense, should he need to spring to action.

While his eyes were closed, Taylin took the time to really look him over and study his features. His blood red mohawk was absolutely stunning. It was so dark it seemed weaved with black. His skin was the perfect shade of teal, rough yet pulled tight over sinewy muscle. It was muscle that you got from long hours of hard work. His chest was a broad and chiseled like teal marble.

'What the heck am I doing? He's a troll! So? Doesn't mean I can't look. Oh for Elune's sake!' She continued to argue with herself internally for a few more minutes before giving up and biting her lip. She turned back to the male. Her eyes continued to study every crease and line on his chest. Following the outline of one of his tattoos, her eyes traced it down his side where it disappeared beneath the waist band of his dark leather pants. Noticing just how low slung his pants actually were around his hips, she blushed and let her eyes travel back up to his chest, following another tattoo.

When she let her eyes travel back to his face, she saw with ashamed horror that he was watching her intensely with hooded eyes. A rose stain blossomed across her cheeks as she looked away immediately. 'Idiot!' she screamed to herself.

He continued to watch her even after she had turned away from embarrassment. He had to admit that the way she had been studying him had him both confused and interested. He knew that by troll standards he was incredibly good looking, as his bed was rarely empty when he wanted company. But she was an elf, and a Night Elf at that. They were notoriously stuck up and would never find a troll attractive. 'Would they?' Her gaze and blush answered him. Grinning, he figured he could try and have some fun with this little elf.

"Like what ya see leetle girlie?"

Turning an even deeper shade of crimson, she tried to stutter a response, thankfully Kreeva chose that moment to enter the hut.

Kreeva took one look at her grinning brother and the blushing girl before smacking her brother's forehead with the back of her knuckles. "Quit teasin' da poor girlie an make yaself useful. Go get some fresh watah fo' lunch." Kreeva scolded her brother in trollish before switching to common for the elf's sake, "How ya feelin' mon?"

Glancing from Kreeva to the retreating male who's shoulders were shaking with laughter, she replied, "Still weak but feeling better." Again she glanced nervously at the doorway.

"Dun worry nun 'bout 'im. Been a while since he's had sumtin prettiah den me ta look at," she winked at Taylin.

Blushing a little again, she asked, "What's his name anyways?"

"It be Sen'krii. I jus' call 'im Sen do'."

"Sen'krii..." Taylin rolled the name around on her tongue. She muttered it one last time under her breath before she heard him behind her.

"Whatcha mutterin' mah name fo' girlie?" He was grinning at her while leaning back against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest.

'Damn he looks good like that. Wait! I did not just think that. Come on Tay, pull yourself together. He's a damn troll. You need to remember who you are and where your family is so you can get home.'

So lost in her own thoughts she didn't even notice him pull the other chair closer to her before lounging in it, a curious look in his eyes as he watched her.

"Ya get da watah Sen?" Kreeva asked.

"It out on da fire Kree."

"Go bring in da meat den. Da roots should be soft 'nuff now," Kreeva ordered, turning to the pot bubbling on the stove.

Taylin watched as Kreeva carefully pulled the pot from the fiery oven and set it on some old folded cloths on the table. She then went to one of the cupboards and pulled down three handcrafted bowls, setting them on the table. As Kreeva took a seat, Sen'krii came in holding a large skewer of dripping meat. Taylin's stomach growled at the sight. The two trolls just laughed as Sen pulled a hidden dagger seemingly from nowhere and proceeded to cut two huge slabs of meat off the roast, letting them fall into the girls' bowls. Sen however just took the skewer with the remaining meat and settled himself on the floor against the wall.

While they ate, Taylin learned as much as she could. Sen had found her passed out on the west coast of Stranglethorn while he had been out hunting. Knowing she was alive, but unable to wake her, he raced her home to Kreeva. Kreeva was a fairly powerful elemental shaman and used her small knowledge of healing. Thankfully it had been enough for some color had returned to the pallid skinned elf. Taylin learned that at that point, Sen had wanted to return her to the shore, but Kreeva wouldn't allow it.

At hearing that, Taylin had turned shocked but sad eyes to Sen who just shrugged and looked away. 'Maybe he's not as good as I thought. Of course not, he's a troll,' had fleeted across her mind.

Taylin also learned that Sen was a very accomplished and well known hunter, though he wouldn't reveal any details about the missions that made him particularly well known. Whether this was because he didn't want to share secrets about the inner workings of the Horde with a member of the Alliance, or because those missions had involved him killing her kin, she didn't know and she didn't think she wanted to find out.

When he spoke of being a hunter, his voice still sounded warm and inviting, but his ruby eyes turned cold and distant. It scared her seeing how devoid of emotion he could suddenly be.

She also learned that Sen had been the one to make her leather pants and that Kreeva had made her shirt. She had thanked them both continuously. She knew leather clothes, especially this well made, were not cheap. Not to mention how scarce linen and silk were out here. Both trolls had told her it was nothing and that in a day or two they would have some more garments for her. Apparently her original cloths had been so ripped and tattered there was no way to repair them. Although she did find out that they had been leather which gave her a small clue of her past.


	2. Chapter 2

Based off characters and locations in World of Warcraft. All references from Blizzard are owned by Blizzard. I just own my lil characters themselves. Thank you, and enjoy :)

**Chapter 2**

Taylin lounged back in the chair thinking to herself. Leather armor most likely meant that she had followed either the path of the rogue or druid, or perhaps she had even been a novice hunter. Considering she really didn't feel any profound connection to the life around her, she figured she hadn't walked the path of Cenarius. That only left rogue or hunter.

While Taylin helped Kreeva clean up, she continued to let her mind wander. It bothered her to no end that she knew things like what race she was, and was even familiar with whom Elune and Thrall were, but she couldn't remember a thing about her life specifically. Taylin huffed and rubbed her temples, the beginnings of a headache building behind her eyes.

Glancing towards the elf, Kreeva pulled down a small basket and rummaged through it. She pulled out a small bundle of herbs and began grinding them into a thick poultice. Using some of the left over boiling root water, Kreeva poured it into the poultice, creating a steaming broth. Handing the small bowl to Taylin, she said, "Dat help wit' da headache 'n mebbe it help ya 'member sumtin'."

Taylin took the bowl, sniffing it. It smelled absolutely wonderful. She gulped the broth down quickly. Grimacing, Taylin almost spat it back out. 'It may smell wonderful, but it tastes like bad clams,' she thought, wincing as she tried to keep the foul stuff down.

Kreeva couldn't help but snicker softly at the poor girl. "Sorry mon. I know how bad dat stuff is, but it help. I'll finish up 'ere, ya go sit by da fire 'n let dat stuff work."

Rubbing her stomach, Taylin nodded and made her way out the hut. The sky outside was streaked with oranges, yellows, and a bit of purple as the sun began its descent. Roaring and crackling happily, the large campfire cast a beautiful orange glow about the area around the hut and caused shadows to dance and flit against the hut's walls and across her skin.

Taylin settled herself onto a flat rock before the fire and let her mind drift as she stared into the flames. Whatever it was that Kreeva had given her was starting to kick in. She felt slightly sluggish, but not tired. Thoughts kept zipping through her mind, but she couldn't seem to hold onto one for very long. Her headache had completely vanished and she felt oddly at peace. She never noticed the figure on the other side of the dancing flames.

Two sets of eyes had carefully watched as the elf had exited the hut and sat down. The pair of bright emerald eyes focused on the girl, and when they realized she was no immediate threat, had slipped back into the lush jungle foliage without a sound.

Deep ruby eyes had never left the girl's body. He had seen many Night Elf females before, both happy and at peace, and terror ridden before their deaths in battle. He even crossed paths with some in Booty Bay, though he had never really had the chance to study one as he did now.

A light scent pricked at his sensitive nose and his jaw tightened involuntarily, remembering the awful taste of the broth his sister had made for him many times. He was slightly surprised that the girl seemed fairly alert despite the mind relaxing drug she had taken. Then again, she still hadn't sensed his presence, he smirked.

Unfolding his legs and stretching them out as he relaxed in the sand, he leaned back against an old driftwood log and allowed his eyes to learn her features. 'She really is pretty, even for a Night Elf,' Sen'krii thought as his eyes lingered on the soft curve of her face. 'A Night Elf,' his mind halted at that thought. They were conceited and arrogant. 'Though they aren't nearly as bad as those self centered Blood Elves,' he mused. He always thought the female Blood Elves looked too small and fragile. It always seemed that he would break them if he was to ever bed one. That thought brought out a slight chuckle.

And he mentally kicked himself for it as his ears picked up the sharp gasp from the other side of the fire, his eyes suddenly locked with Taylin's.

Taylin's sensitive ears had picked up the quiet chuckle immediately and her eyes had snapped to the source, her body tensing. Her eyes widened when she saw the grinning troll just fifteen feet from her, a gasp escaping her lips. His eyes had instantly flicked to her before he tilted his head to the side quickly.

'How the hell did I not notice him earlier?' she yelled at herself before groaning inwardly. 'Those herbs. They must have dulled my senses just enough.' She realized that he seemed to almost completely blend in with his surroundings. His skin and hair seemingly becoming one with the dark jungle around him as if he was camouflaged. 'Damn hunters,' she thought.

So focused was she on Sen'krii, Taylin didn't notice the slight shimmer of air at her side before a huge shadow panther had knocked her back and pinned her to the sand. Its rich fur was a deep midnight black, highlighted with a deeper purple. Its eyes glowed emerald and seemed dangerously intelligent as it stared intently down at her.

Completely frozen with fear beneath the big cat, Taylin silently prayed to Elune and to the troll for help. The troll who was now... 'Laughing? What the hell?' She allowed her eyes to peer around the large cat and saw the troll quite literally rolling in the sand, laughing hysterically.

Kreeva came running out of the hut. She hadn't heard her brother laugh that hard since they were whelps. At the sight before her, Kreeva couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. The poor girl looked absolutely petrified with Tanga sitting atop her, and her brother looked completely mad with laughter.

When Taylin heard Kreeva's laughter joining Sen'krii's, something clicked.

Glaring at Sen around the cat's body, "Get your damn pet off me before I turn it into a rug!" she hissed out, not wanting to startle the big feline.

Between his bouts of laughter, Taylin heard Sen make a series of soft clicking sounds with his tongue. Suddenly the cat pressed its paws down harder on her chest, the tips of its wicked black claws prickling her skin. At the feel of the beast's now unsheathed claws, Taylin let out a yelp. Which only sent the male troll into another loud fit of laughter.

Taylin was seething inside. Sure she was also petrified, but that had taken a back seat to the rage that was building toward the laughing troll.

Finally getting to his feet, Sen walked to the pinned elf and knelt near her head. Grinning, he stared down at her, "I'd like ta see ya try leetle girlie. Ain't no bodeh beat 'ole Tanga." His eyes seemed to go cold yet they seemed to burn with an unspoken challenge.

Sen'krii's head snapped up when his sister yelled something in trollish at him. The coldness gone from his eyes so quickly, Taylin thought she had imagined it.

"But Tanga just wanted ta have sum fun wit' da leetle elfie," Sen said half to his sister and half to his pet. The panther bumped her head against her master's hand, a soft rumble of a purr began when he scratched behind the cat's ears.

Calming slightly at the affection between hunter and pet, but still pissed at being trapped beneath said pet, Taylin glared up at Sen'krii and opened her mouth to yell at him. She never got the chance as Kreeva beat her to it.

"Tanga, get off dat girlie now, o' no mo' frenzytoo' steaks fo' ya," Kreeva hollered to the cat.

With a nervous look to her master, Tanga gave the elf a long lick along her cheek before bounding over to Kreeva. Tanga would never give up her favorite meal.

Glaring at Tanga, Sen'krii started wandering towards the shore, "Traitor," he muttered under his breath. Tanga just yawned and stretched before curling up near the door of the hut, her eyes following her master's retreating shape.

Still feeling incredibly infuriated, Taylin rolled fluidly to her feet. Glaring at Sen'krii's retreating backside, she picked up a good sized stone and hurled it with deadly accuracy towards the back of his head.

Nimbly dodging to the side and snatching rock out of the air, Sen whirled to face the stunned elf.

Kreeva got very nervous and worried at the poor girl's safety, as she noticed the flash of crimson flood his eyes, but he still seemed in control as he stared at the elf.

Gripping the rock tightly, he glared at Taylin. "You're gonna haff ta do a lot bedda den dat leetle girlie," and with a speed that shouldn't of been possible, he threw the rock towards Taylin. Thankfully he aimed it just perfectly so that it sailed by her ear, stinging the tip a bit, because Taylin would never have been able to move out of its way fast enough had he intended to hit her.

Tossing one last malevolent glance at the wide eyed girl, he turned and headed back along the shore.

Relieved that Sen's temper hadn't kicked in, and slightly surprised at his cool attitude, Kreeva was about to head inside. Then she noticed Taylin's face.

Getting over her surprise at the rock, Taylin had become infuriated with how Sen'krii had brushed her off and almost scolded her like a whelp. Glaring coldly at Sen'krii's back, Taylin rocked onto her toes and launched herself at him. The only though crossing her mind was seeing him face down in the sand.

Caught slightly off guard, Sen barely managed to twist his body to avoid the full attack. Unfortunately, her shoulder caught his hip and the momentum carried them to the ground with a hard thud.

Taylin had been spun and wound up on her back with Sen on top. She was not happy and had instantly lashed out with her arms, forgetting about his superior strength and more importantly, his sharp tusks. A screeching pain slid up her left arm as one of his tusks snagged her and opened a long gash down the side of her arm. Immediately she stilled and tried to wrap her other hand around the gash. Momentarily forgetting about the troll on top of her.

Sen'krii couldn't believe her audacity! To attack _him_! Nor could he believe that he hadn't been quick enough to fully dodge her. His hip was definitely going to bruise. He could feel the rage building in him. He could almost tell when his eyes started to bleed crimson through his whites.

Settling his weight fully onto her small hips so she couldn't escape or land a kick, he turned blood red eyes to the thrashing girl. He fully intended to show the girl why he was the wrong troll with whom to pick a fight. Their compromising position hadn't even crossed his mind until he felt the girl completely freeze beneath him.

Slightly startled, he really took a look at the girl. His hands clenched into white knuckled fists as soon as he saw the mass amounts of blood spilling down her arm.

Taylin's chest was soaked in blood and the bleeding didn't look to be slowing. She prayed that she hadn't opened an artery. Completely frozen in pain and fear, Taylin laid there with her bloody arm cradled tightly to her body.

Fear washing over him as well, Sen'krii's eyes immediately faded to his softer ruby eyes. The malice completely replaced by worry. Carefully he reached out and attempted to pull the injured arm away from her so he could see the damage.

At his touch Taylin screamed. This seemed to break the spell that had held Kreeva in place, as she suddenly raced over to the two. What she saw made her gasp.

Yelling at her brother to get off the girl, Kreeva raced back to the hut and grabbed some bandages, thread, and a find needle. Running back outside, she saw that neither of them had budged.

"Fine, if ya not gonna leave 'er, den bring 'er to da fire," Kreeva hissed at her brother as she dipped the bandage into a small bowl of water.

Hesitantly, but then quickly, Sen'krii gathered the scared elf up in his arms. Ignoring both her struggles and the large amount of blood covering his chest, Sen brought her to the fire and sat down with her in his lap, his arms still wrapped protectively around her.

"Keep 'er still Sen, dis probly gonna scare an' hurt 'er more den she is," Kreeva whispered as she wrung the water out of the cloth bandage. With a slight nod, Sen wrapped one leg around hers to keep her from kicking and took each of her hands in his. She was still struggling but they were becoming weaker and weaker from her blood loss.

Making sure Sen had a good hold on her, Kreeva placed one of the healing bandages on the shallowest part of the gash. Kreeva knew the healing magics would burn and itch while it took effect, and felt sorry for the girl who looked like she was about to faint.

Taylin tried to yank he arm away from the burning cloth, but she was just too weak to fight against Sen's hold. When she felt another cloth on the other end of the wound, Taylin's eyes rolled back and everything faded to black.

Alarmed at her sudden weight shift, Sen was almost relieved when he realized Taylin had passed out. 'At least she won't be awake for the stitches,' he thought with a grimace. As much as she had just infuriated him, he felt oddly protective of this Night Elf. If the situation had been different, he may have laughed at that thought.

His sister tugging on Taylin's arms brought him back from his thoughts as Kreeva used her magic to slow the bleeding enough so that she could clean away most of the blood. With most of the blood gone, they could see the full extent of the wound. They both gasped when they saw that the jagged gouge went from just behind her elbow almost to her wrist, following the side of her left arm. The deepest part was behind her elbow, getting shallower as it traveled towards her hand.

Sen still wasn't entirely sure what had happened until, being near the light from the fire, he saw the blood on the last inch or two of his right tusk. 'No wonder she screamed when I touched her. I did this.' The thought burned into his mind.

Kreeva had stopped most of the bleeding by now and was using her magic to close the shallow parts of the wound. "I not able ta heal da deepest part. I'll haff ta stitch dat," Kreeva said as she held the point of the needle over the flames.

Cringing, Sen held Taylin tighter. 'Please don't let her wake up through this,' was all Sen could think. Carefully, Kreeva began stitching the wound back together. Thankfully, after patching her brother up so many times, she knew how to keep the stitches small so they wouldn't scar badly. Once the skin had re-knit itself, she could remove the stitches and heal her with her powers. She would probably end up with a faint pink scar, but nothing severely noticeable. Once she finished, Kreeva tightly wrapped the arm in the remaining healing bandages.

Taylin hadn't moved and if it wasn't for the light rise and fall of her chest, Sen would thought her dead. Her skin pale from the blood loss and fatigue.

Gingerly picking her up, Sen carried Taylin into the hut and to his bedroom, and laid her on the bed softly. Kreeva followed and when she realized that her brother meant to stay, fussed at him to at least turn around while she removed the elf's blood soaked clothes. Grumbling, he turned and waited until his sister was through stripping the girl.

Turning around, Sen'krii saw just how pale and frail the poor elf looked bundled under his furs. He reached a hand to his tusk, feeling it still sticky with her blood. He didn't remember hitting her with his tusk, but then again he had been so full of rage, he doubted he would have noticed much. Come to think of it, he was really surprised that he was able to control himself after seeing that much blood so close. Normally it would have combined with his anger and set him into an uncontrollable bloodlust.

Now that he thought more about it, even his sister had given him some nervous and confused glances as he had settled onto the floor next to the bed to keep watch over Taylin. What was it about this girl that not only kept his bloodlust in check, but made him feel so protective when he should have been wanting to slit her Alliance throat. Sure, he felt responsible for her current condition, but it went beyond that. Had it been anyone else that had thrown that rock at him, he wouldn't of just grazed their ear. It even went back to finding her on the beach. Any other Alliance member and he would have left them, but something about _her_ made him get help. Shaking his head to dislodge the many thoughts that were now running rampant through his mind, Sen'krii relaxed back against the side of the bed. This girl was going to be trouble, something told him that. The real question was, why wasn't he worried?


	3. Chapter 3

Based off characters and locations in World of Warcraft. All references from Blizzard are owned by Blizzard. I just own my lil characters themselves. Thank you, and enjoy :)

**Chapter 3**

Sen'krii awoke to a loud screech. Quickly jumping to his feet, he stared at the wide eyed girl in his bed. She was clutching at her arm that looked as though it was bleeding again. When his eyes met hers, she looked him with fear and scooted further back on the bed. Her back pressed to the wall, and her body curled in on itself.

'She looks petrified of me,' Sen thought. The thought itself stun a bit and he was surprised by that. Then he realized just how bad he must look. He hadn't changed or washed the blood off from last night. He hadn't wanted to leave her side. She had lost so much blood and her breathing had been so shallow that he had feared she would quit breathing all together.

He noticed that her eyes seemed focused on one thing, his blood stained tusk. She knew it had been his tusk that had hurt her. Once again, Sen felt something he couldn't explain. He almost felt ashamed or guilty at what he had done though it had been an accident. 'Sure. That may have been an accident, but you were planning on hurting her anyways,' a cold voice in his head reminded him.

With one last quick glance at the girl, he turned his guilt filled face and slipped out the door. He had no idea how he was going to face her again. The thought that a scared Night Elf made him feel guilty and nervous did nothing but upset him further.

Once outside, he told Kreeva that Taylin was up and then he disappeared into the jungle. Tanga followed quickly after her master's heels.

Kreeva glanced at her brother before hurrying to the girl's side. When she saw the terrified elf, she quickly switched into her mothering mode. Carefully, she approached the shaking girl and sat next to her on the bed and slowly reached out to take her injured arm.

"Shush, it be alright, mon. Ol' Kreeva not gonna hurt ya. Just need ta see dose bandages. Look like mebbe ya opened a stitch," she cooed as softly as she could, trying to comfort and reassure the girl at the same time.

Extremely slowly and nervously, Taylin held out her injured arm. The older troll had a calming effect on her and Taylin knew she was safe with her.

Softly placing her hands on over the injury, Kreeva slowed the bleeding down and unwound the bloody bandages. Thankfully, no stitches had been ripped, just tugged a bit too harshly. With her powers, Kreeva mended the small rip and started to wrap fresh bandages around the arm.

Taylin winced at the slight sting from the bandages. She knew she would never get used to them and hoped she would heal quickly so she wouldn't have to endure them any longer.

Once she was finished, Kreeva turned her attention to the elf. "Why ya look so scared? My brudda hurt ya?"

Slightly confused, Taylin replied with a yes. "Of course he hurt me. He's the one that did this," she said while gesturing towards her bandaged arm. "He gouged me with his tusks. But I think the worst were those empty cold eyes of his... I'll never forget that look. I didn't know anyone could look so devoid of emotion," she said as she hugged herself.

Tilting her saddened eyes down toward her lap, Kreeva cringed inwardly at what the girl had said. "Sen's been fightin' fo' da Horde since he be a whelp. When ya see as much war an' death as dat, ya gotta go cold. Oderwise it eat ya up inside. It be instinct ta go empty while fightin'. Dun hold dat 'gainst 'im. I know he didna' want ta hurt ya. Dat why he stay by ya all night. He worried." Kreeva kept her head down, worried she had said too much. Sen wouldn't appreciate his emotions being so openly spoken about.

Taylin blinked at Kreeva, her words sinking in. 'He stayed all night? No wonder he was still covered in blood. But those cold eyes,' she shuddered. 'It was my fault. He was being careful with me, but I was thrashing about like a child and his tusk. Come to think of it...'

"Kreeva, what exactly was that broth you gave me last night?" Taylin asked as her mind raced over last night's events.

"It was a mind...," she paused trying to think of the right common word. "I dunno da word. It make ya brain drunk, best I can tink. It hep people 'member tings, but it also make ya fuzzy in da head. Can describe it no bedda den dat in common," Kreeva finished with a bit of frustration at not being able to fully answer. The herbs had a way of emptying the mind, which ended headaches, but it also lowered inhibitions much like alcohol. The drug sometimes allowed forgotten memories or repressed thoughts to the forefront, allowing the drinker to remember.

"Can those herbs also affect emotions?" Taylin asked curiously. "Sometimes, but rarely," responded Kreeva.

"No wonder I was so quick to anger!" Taylin exclaimed. "I was acting like an insolent child. Even now I want to blame Sen'krii when it was my own fault." She was still scared of those cold eyes of his, but she had to apologize to him. She should never have attacked him and she needed to make sure he didn't blame himself for what had happened.

At her admittance of blame, Kreeva jerked her head up to stare at the elf. It wasn't every day you heard a Night Elf take responsibility, but for one to take blame off a troll was unheard of to her. She still couldn't believe what she had heard, and what the elf said next about made her fall off the bed.

"Can you help me get dressed? I want to go find Sen'krii and apologize to him." Taylin asked softly but with resolve. She wasn't going to disgrace herself by letting the person who had saved her life take blame for something that wasn't entirely his fault. Besides, he had saved her life and she wasn't even sure if she had thanked him for that. Now he had stayed with her when her life was in danger, and she had repaid him by screaming and moving away from him.

Carefully, Kreeva helped Taylin into her freshly washed clothes. Taylin had thanked Kreeva over and over again for saving her life by healing and bandaging her arm, as well as for her hospitality. Kreeva only nodded and waved her hand dismissively, "No worries, mon," was all she had said.

Smiling at the turn of events, Kreeva gathered up the slightly bloodied furs and old bandages and headed to the beach to clean them. 'Mebbe there's hope yet,' she thought as she grinned inwardly.

After snacking on some fruit that Kreeva had left for her, Taylin slowly made her way out the hut, intending to look for Sen'krii. A few yards from the hut, Taylin nearly collapsed as her legs started to give out. 'I really must of lost a lot of blood last night to still be this weak,' she thought as she made her way to the log Sen had sat against.

She let her mind replay the previous night's events as she looked over the smoldering fire. She couldn't believe how childishly she had acted. Again, images of his cold eyes came unbidden to her mind. What Kreeva had said made sense, but they still sent chills down her spine, not to mention it hurt her in a way she was unfamiliar with. For him to think of her as an enemy made something inside her tighten with sadness as absurd as that sounds. 'Of course he thinks of me as an enemy you idiot. I'm a member of the Alliance and he's of the Horde. Nothing can change that. But Kreeva doesn't see me as an enemy,' that last thought made her feel hopeful, but for what she had no clue.

From his hiding spot a top a nearby tree, Sen watched the play of emotions slide across Taylin's face. First panic, then fear and sadness, ending on hope. He was positive he was the cause of the first three and cringed. He also figured that she was hoping he would stay away from her when she realized he wasn't around. He couldn't blame her after what he had done and after seeing the fear in her eyes this morning. Fear that he had caused. No idea how to face her and not wanting to see that fear again, Sen atop the tree and continued to watch.

Stretching and absolutely hating how weak she was feeling, Taylin closed her eyes. The warmth from the late morning sun seeping into her muscles. Her sensitive ears could pick up the faint birdsongs in the trees, the crash of the waves along the shore, and even the occasional critter running along the underbrush. It was so peaceful here. Even the wild yet fresh scent of the jungle put her at ease. 'I could really get used to a place like this,' she thought. She lightly thumped her forehead. 'No you can't. You've got to remember who you are and where you're from. You've probably got family and friends that are worried sick about you and are probably trying to find you right now and you're sunbathing,' she scolded herself.

Sen'krii kept an eye on Taylin until it looked as though she had fallen asleep. 'She's probably still weak and tired from last night,' he figured, and with that he silently climbed down the tree and headed to the shoreline.

Slipping out of his blood caked clothes, Sen dropped them on the shore and waded into the water. Once he was waist deep, he started to scrub at the dried blood coating his skin. Seeing that much of Taylin's blood made him cringe. The thought that she may have been near death made him nauseous.

'Why should I care if she lives or dies? I've killed hundreds of Alliance and dozens of Night Elves specifically. Why does one little defenseless female make me feel afraid?' His thoughts froze on that last word, 'That's exactly how she makes me feel, afraid.' He felt afraid of harm coming to her, of other Horde members finding her, and especially afraid of the thought of her dying. This girl made him feel genuine fear, something he hadn't felt in years. Sure, when he went into battle he felt some fear, but his pride in the Horde and his skills had buried the fear to the point he didn't even notice. With this girl, he had no experience, no skills to handle her, no backup for support, and there was no easy kill to end the fear. He was completely at a loss.

While his mind had drifted, Sen had finished cleaning himself, including scrubbing the offending blood off his tusk. He now sat waist deep in the crystal blue water scrubbing his filthy clothes. He grimaced once again as the water became tinged with pink from Taylin's blood. He continued methodically cleaning his crafted garments and even slipped his skulled talisman over his head and carefully cleaned the skull and beads. Once satisfied, he replaced the necklace around his neck, mindful of catching it on either his braids or his tusks. He then noticed a dark shape in the water heading towards him and picking up speed. When it reached the shallows, Sen saw the sharp teeth glinting in the refracted sunlight and realized all the blood in the water had attracted a frenzytooth.

Just before Sen'krii could turn to retrieve his dagger still on the dry shore, a black bolt shot out of the jungle and headed straight for the toothy fish. After a loud splash and a faint hiss, Sen couldn't help but chuckle at a drenched Tanga who was dragging the large fish to shore. Gathering his dagger from the beach, Sen quickly cut a large fillet from the fish, much to the annoyance of the dripping cat. "Oh dun worry dere girl, ya can have da rest, but dis be fo' suppah," he reassured the cat who was now happily ripping away at the carcass.

After wrapping the filet in some banana leaves and stowing it in his pack, Sen returned to the water to retrieve his clothes. Satisfied they were clean, he stretched them over a group of sun drenched rocks to dry. Leaning back against a larger stone, Sen'krii settled himself in the sand and allowed the sun to dry his damp skin while his fingers worked at the braids in his hair. Once they were undone and his mohawk was laying flat along his back, he began working out the snarls.

That's exactly how Taylin found him moments later, completely naked on the beach and wincing with each tangle his fingers found. She had awoken from her nap to the loud splashing coming from the not too distant shore. She had scolded herself for falling asleep and then had carefully and slowly made her way to investigate. Now she stood wide eyed and mouth agape at the sight before her.

Taylin couldn't take her eyes off his body. He was just so lean and well muscled. She couldn't help the bright crimson blush that stained her cheeks as she continued to stare. She probably would of kept staring if Tanga hadn't decided to let out a loud mew, getting her master's attention.

When Sen turned towards the cat, he nearly jumped when he saw Taylin standing there staring at him. He blushed as well when he realized just why _she _was blushing. Steeling his jaw, he quickly rolled to his feet and pulled on his loincloth and pants before tossing her a completely fake grin and returning to his seat on the sand. Idly he went back to fighting with his tousled hair, almost ignoring the elf. Inwardly he was scolding himself for not noticing her earlier and allowing her to get that close while he was vulnerable.

Snapping her jaw shut and tamping down her embarrassment, Taylin finally got up her nerve to say something. "I've been looking for you," at this, the troll raised an eyebrow towards her. "I wanted to say I was sorry for how I acted last night and to let you know it wasn't your fault for what happened to me."

Slightly shocked, Sen'krii turned to look at the blushing elf. Did he just hear her right? 'She came to apologize? She doesn't hate or fear me?' Confused he continued to silently stare at the girl.

"I also wanted to properly thank you for saving me on the beach and for staying with me last night. I have a feeling that if it weren't for you, I would be dead twice over by now. So thank you," Taylin finished with a weak but genuine smile towards the silent troll.

It was Sen's turn to stare with his mouth wide before finally clenching it shut and composing himself. All he could manage out was a, "Ya welcome mon," before he let out a yelp. His fingers had found an exceptionally bad knot.

Sighing, Taylin walked to the troll and settled herself on the rock behind him. She quickly gathered up his coarse hair and began working her smaller fingers deftly through the snarls. When she got closer to his scalp, she lightly tugged on his hair. Getting the hint, Sen'krii scooted further back and leaned his head back, resting it on her folded legs.

Sen'krii couldn't believe just how relaxing and comforting her hands felt as they slid through his hair, and when she ran her nails over his scalp he almost shivered. He was suddenly very thankful he had pulled on his pants or the two of them would of had a completely new reason to blush. As it was he had to shift to keep the offending arousal hidden from her gaze.

Taylin was both pleased and surprised as he completely relaxed beneath her fingers. She had secretly wanted to feel his beautiful rich red hair. It looked so coarse and yet so soft and shiny she just wanted to run her fingers through it. The deep hue was so incredible and it felt like the silkiest horse's mane she had ever felt. She was amazed at how naturally his hair seemed to want to frame up to a mohawk. Nimbly she recreated several of the tiny braids that she remembered as Sen handed her the beads that had been in them. Grinning to herself, Taylin quickly picked up a nearby beautiful white seashell and using the rock she sat on, ground down a small hole in the center of it. Before he could protest, she expertly wove the shell into a braid that ran along his scalp at the base of his mohawk. The white shell contrasted highly with his deep red hair and she couldn't help but smile.

Reaching up, Sen'krii ran his fingers through his mohawk, surprised at how easily his fingers slipped through it. He was also surprised at how well Taylin had braided his beads into his hair. They felt almost identical as to how they were before, then his hand felt the new braid running parallel with the base of his mohawk. His hand stilled on the shell as he fingered it gently. He turned his gaze sharply towards the elf, who had a soft content smile across her features. He knew she had no idea the significance of what she had done. In his culture, females often wove beads or other items into their mate's hair as a way of marking what was theirs. The fact that Taylin had done this and even seemed pleased about it had an odd affect on Sen'krii. Though he knew she had no idea, he felt oddly proud of what she had done. He was even happy to a certain extent.

Suddenly, Sen went still beneath her fingers and Taylin thought he might be upset at what she had done. He jumped up and spun around staring coldly at her, his jaw clenched so tightly, the tendons were strained. She shivered under his gaze, 'How could one braid get this kind of reaction out of him?' she wondered fearfully.

Seeing the fear cross her face made him feel even more ashamed and yet made him grow colder. He stared hard at the girl and in a cold empty voice said, "Ya need ta get yo mem'ries back so ya can get out o' 'ere. Ya dun belong 'ere girly. I dun wan' no mo' Alliance in mah family's home."

Taylin cringed, the way he had said 'Alliance' had sounded as though he had said a dirty word and the flat coldness in his voice was such a complete turnaround from his usual energetic self. "No more?" the way he had said that seemed to imply that there had been others...

Narrowing his eyes Sen'krii replied, "Kreeva's mate was a human. He died an' left 'er alone with a whelp. He was weak, an' dat weakness carried to mah nephew. Eran'ji looked like a troll but was weak like his fatha, he didna' have da regeneration like da trolls. Cause o' dat, da fevah took him. He woulda been da best hunta, but cause of 'is 'uman blood, he died."

A tear fell down Taylin's cheek as she saw the pain behind the coldness in Sen's eyes. She understood now why Kreeva never looked at her like an enemy and why she was so kind to her. Kreeva had loved a human and had even mated and had a child with him. The tears started to flow freely as she watched Sen'krii gather his stuff and leave her there on the beach. The only thing she could make out through the thick haze of her tears was the brilliant white seashell against his blood red mohawk as he disappeared into the jungle.


	4. Chapter 4

Based off characters and locations in World of Warcraft. All references from Blizzard are owned by Blizzard. I just own my lil characters themselves. Thank you, and enjoy :)

**Chapter 4**

She had no idea how long she sat there. Her tears had long since dried up, but Taylin's heart still ached for the pain she had seen in Sen'krii's eyes. Suddenly, Taylin felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up from between her hands, Taylin saw Kreeva looking down at her with worry.

"I was worried when ya didna come home. It be late, mon." Kreeva told Taylin.

Glancing out over the water, Taylin saw that the sun had almost fully set. The dwindling light fading fast. She hadn't realized just how late it had gotten and she felt bad for making Kreeva worry about her.

Without warning the tear streaked Elf wrapped her arms around the surprised Troll. Kreeva had no idea what had happened, but could guess her hot headed brother had had something to do with it. Gently patting Taylin's shoulders, Kreeva asked, "What's wrong mon? Ya can tell ol' Kreeva. my bruddah say sumting ta upset ya?"

Shuddering softly from small sobs, Taylin managed to mutter out, "I'm sorry making you worry about me. Didn't know it was getting that late already. And yes, Sen did tell me something. He told me about your mate and how it was his human blood that got Eran'ji killed because he couldn't heal like a full blooded troll can. I'm so sorry Kreeva. I don't know how you can't absolutely hate me and the rest of the Alliance for taking your husband and child. I..."

"No. Stop right dere," Kreeva interrupted. "How cannah hate sumtin dat gave meh da love of meh life? Or dat gave meh a child? Was not Aaron's fault what happen ta our son. And do I did blame him for gettin' himself killed, I dun no mo. Many get lost in da war. Not 'is fault. I nevah stop lovin' 'im or Eran'ji. Dey a part o' me, n dey always will be. Sumtin dat Sen dun undahstand. He see da bad, not da good. Now dun worry no mo bout me. Let's get ya home." And with that, Kreeva wrapped an arm around Taylin's waist and helped her walk back towards the hut.

Taylin was completely at a loss for words. She had a new respect for Kreeva. To be able to just focus on the good of her life and not all the pain she must of felt spoke volumes on the kind of person Kreeva really was. no wonder someone from the Alliance was able to look past the lines of war. Leaning heavily on Kreeva, Taylin stayed locked in her thoughts until they came to the door. Looking up at Kreeva she asked, "Can you tell me about him? Your mate I mean."

Looking slightly sad, but very proud, Kreeva nodded with a smile as they both took a seat at the kitchen table. "But I'ma get Sen ta translate fo me. Make talkin' esiah on meh."

Stepping out the door, Kreeva hollered for Sen. "How do you know he can hear you?" Taylin asked, certain Sen wouldn't want to be anywhere near her.

"He nevah fa from meh. Dat and he still worried bout ya girlie," Kreeva answered. "I doubt that," Taylin muttered under her breath, but Kreeva's keen ears picked it up. Shaking her head, "Jus what deed mah bruddah say ta upset ya so?"

Taylin looked down at her hands, tears glistening in her eyes. "He said I didn't belong here and that he didn't want any more Alliance in his family's home." A single tear managed to slip past her lashes and down her cheek.

"Mah bruddah be a fool mon," Kreeva said as she wiped the tear from Taylin's cheek. "Sides, dis be mah home 'n I say ya welcome 'ere."

Unbeknownst to the girls, Sen'krii had been outside listening. He had felt a pang of guilt and sadness at the dejected tone in Taylin's voice. 'No, she does need to leave. She can't stay here,' he tried to mentally convince himself. Shaking his head in hope of emptying it, he strode through the doorway. "What ya want Kree?" he asked trying to keep his voice neutral.

Switching to Zandali, Kreeva explained that she wanted him to translate to Taylin about her mate. Sen'krii adamantly refused and speaking in Zandali himself said, "She's got no business knowing our past or about our family." "I say she does Sen. So for your sister's sake, please?" Kreeva pleaded. Never being able to say no to his sister, Sen threw up his hands in defeat.

Angrily, Sen'krii turned toward Taylin and swiftly picked her up out of the chair and placed her on the edge of the table before sitting down in her now vacant chair. Taylin just stared at Sen, knowing he was _not_ happy. Sighing, Taylin folded her legs beneath her and scooted back so she could see both of them easily, though most of her attention was on Sen'krii.

"I only be doin' dis fo mah sistah," Sen said with none of his usual warmth. Taylin nodded, "Thank you." Sen'krii just shrugged and nodded to his sister.

Kreeva started speaking in Zandali, but slow enough so Sen could easily translate it to common for Taylin.

"I met Aaron when I only be twenty summahs old. He had hair black as da crow 'n eyes bluer 'n deeper den da ocean. We met on a ship leavin' Booty Bay headed for Ratchet. I was da only Horde on dat ship an da Alliance men were sayin' some tings ta me dat I'm sure were not nice." With that both Sen and Taylin glanced at Kreeva with apologetic faces. Kreeva just waved her hand and continued.

"I dunno what dey said next but dey all laughed cept one man who yelled at dem angrily. Dat man den came ovah ta me and surprised da hell outta me when he apologized fo da men in perfect Zandali. I'd nevah known any Alliance let alone a human to speak Zandali. He introduced himself as Aaron Sea and told me he had a great reputation with da Zandalar tribe eldahs 'n dey had taught 'im da language as a favah fo da tings dat he did fo dem. Needless ta say, I became intrigued by 'im. I mustah spent a month in Ratchet gettin' ta know 'im. He didna mind and seemed ta enjoy da company. I learned dat he provided goods for both da Horde an da Alliance, but nevah weapons or any uddah war tings. He was a peaceful man 'n I respected 'im fo dat. Da mo time we spent tageddah, da mo I realized we was fallin' in love. When he finally asked me ta be 'is mate, I said yes. I had been living with 'im in Ratchet for almost a year at dat point. He wanted a traditional Troll wedding, but he wanted us ta wear gold rings like da human custom 'n I agreed completely."

Kreeva pulled a single braid from over her shoulder. Weaved tightly into the middle was a beautifully crafted gold band. Kreeva's fingers delicately ran over the band before closing her eyes and continuing.

"We knew tings would be hard fo us since he was human 'n I a troll, but we didna care. We decided ta move ta Stranglethorn so we could live away from people, but still be close ta Booty Bay so he could work. We also wanted to live near da ocean cause aftah me, dat's what he loved most. Da hours we spent in da ocean... having fun." Taylin could tell from the look on Sen's face that that hadn't been a direct translation by the scowl he was currently giving Kreeva and the sly grin she was returning. Taylin could only imagine what Kreeva had really said about their ocean activities.

Sen'krii muttered something in Zandali towards Kreeva before continuing his translation.

"Aaron 'n I built dis place with our own two hands. It was at dis time dat I finally brought Sen to our home ta meet mah mate. I hadna told him yet cause I knew he would nevah approve, but he surprised his big sistah. He welcomed Aaron into da family 'n dey actually became good friends," Sen'krii shared a soft smile with Kreeva then, but Taylin just looked at Sen with a confused frown. 'Why did he so easily accept him when he seems to hate me? Wait that's not true. He has saved my life and looked after me. He just doesn't want anymore hurt or pain to come to him or his family,' Taylin's thoughts continued to wander a bit missing the sideways glance from Sen.

"Den da war in Outlands came 'n Aaron said he had to fight. It was da first time I evah seen 'im want to fight. He said it was cause h had sumting worth fightin' fo and dat both Horde and Alliance were fightin' with each other, not against. So he and Sen left for da war 'n I stayed behind. Was about a month afta dey left dat I realized I carried Aaron's child. By da time I got da lettah sent, he had already been killed. He nevah got to know 'is son let alone dat he was even gunna be a fatha. Sen had been in Shattrath when he heard about Aaron's death from a Horde captain who was also leading Alliance troops. The captain had told Sen dat Aaron had gone down fightin' and dat he was proud of 'im."

Both Kreeva and Sen'krii lowered their heads as a few tears slipped down Kreeva's cheeks, but she brushed them away with a sad smile. She had loved her mate very much and he and her child had meant everything to her, but she didn't let it depress her that they were gone. Instead she carried her love for them and all the fond memories that they had made together. Again Kreeva's hand strayed to the gold ring in her hair. It was then that Taylin noticed Kreeva still wore her gold band around her finger, so the ring in her hair had to have belonged to Aaron.

"I still remembah how shocked I was when I learned I was with child. Aaron 'n I didna tink it was possible. If we had know, I nevah would of let 'im leave. We thought humans 'n trolls were too different, not capable of interbreeding like trolls 'n Night Elves are." Sen'krii all but stuttered that last sentence out while glaring at his not so subtle sister. Taylin could only blush and stare down into her lap.

Sen'krii snapped at his sister in Zandali, "Mind your own damn business. I ain't interested. And even if I was, nothing's going to happen. She'd just leave as soon as her memories came back." And with that, Sen stormed out of the hut.

Taylin couldn't help but glance up at Sen's hunched back as he stalked out the door. "I suppose I tease 'im too much," Kreeva smirked. "But you're serious? Trolls and Night Elves can have families?" Taylin asked both surprised and nervously.

Winking, Kreeva nodded, "O' course dey can. Neither side admit, but we share da same ancestahs."

"Speaking of ancestors, I wish I could remember my family," Taylin stated hoping to change the subject and shift her mind off a certain male troll. "Ya will mon, jus give it time," Kreeva responded.

The next morning Taylin awoke earlier then Kreeva and decided to make herself useful by cleaning up the kitchen and making breakfast. She scrambled some parrot eggs that she had found not too far from the hut and mixed in a few wild mushrooms. She seemed to enjoy cooking and learned she was rather good at it. Kreeva awoke to the smell of eggs frying and wandered into the kitchen. She was Taylin setting the table and scooping three large helpings of seasoned eggs onto three plates.

Following a loud meow, Sen'krii stepped through the outside door and stood wide eyed at the Elf.

"Ya didna have ta cook, ya still healin'," Kreeva said as she sat down. "I couldn't sleep anymore with all the rest I've gotten lately, I decided to make myself useful. Besides it's the least I could do to thank you both, that and I was hoping maybe doing something would jog my memory. Unfortunately it hasn't but I seem to have been a rather adequate cook and I keep remembering all kinds of recipes." Taylin picked up her plate and started to sit on the floor to give Sen the other seat. Before she managed to get all the way down, Sen had grabbed her arm and pointed to the chair, before settling himself on the floor with his plate in hand.

They ate in silence, then Sen stood and dumped his dishes in the sink. After muttering a quick thanks, Sen slipped out the door and disappeared.

Taylin had made up her mind to prove to Sen'krii that she did belong as well as try to regain her memories. Sitting around the hut just wasn't going to cut it. Sure she still had to take it easy because she was still on the mend, but that wasn't going to hold her back for long.

Taylin had already deduced that she had either been a rogue or a novice hunter and she was determined to find out which in hopes of learning who she was.

The next month was spent with Taylin doing all the cooking and even some of the hunting, though Sen caught most of the game for dinner. Kreeva had made several new outfits for Taylin with cloth and leather that Sen brought home after a few skirmishes with Naga or Bloodsails that he would come across on the shores. Sen even made a few trips to Booty Bay for supplies, to sell off some of his leather goods, and to do a few errands for the Goblins there to stock up on gold and goods now and then.

For the most part Sen kept to himself or at least away from Taylin it seemed. Only really speaking to her at dinner or to help translate something for Kreeva. Taylin spent her free time both in the jungle and on the shore fighting weak animals she found there hoping to awaken whatever skills she had. She became pretty handy with a small bone dagger Sen had left on her bed one evening. Because of this she thought maybe rogue, but she just couldn't stealth no matter how hard she tried to slip into the shadows. Though she was becoming frustrated, she never gave up.

Hidden among the trees, Sen continued to watch over Taylin when she went out practicing and hunting. She was becoming very skilled with the dagger he had made for her, but he still worried about her constantly. She was basically completely healed, but he couldn't help but cringed when she would attack a young tiger or even small frenzytooths. She was never out of his for long and if she was, he had Tanga stalk her in the shadows. He was impressed with how hard she had been training and even with her cooking. They had all fallen into a comfortable routine of sorts.

One day Taylin had been gathering tide crawlers for dinner when she stumbled upon a hidden cove. It had a small waterfall perfect for bathing under and a rock in the middle that was worn into almost a perfect seat that she could lay back on for sunbathing. The deepest part of the water came to just under her breasts while the shallowest was under her knees. The water was a crystal clear blue, allowing her to see the white sandy bottom and some of the tide pools held starfish and other beautiful sea life. Taylin fell in love with the little grotto and would spend hours there after a hard day's workout just lounging in the water. She knew she was safe because the only way in was through a small opening between two trees on the beach. It was completely secluded by a high cliff at the back and one side and by dense tress and rocks on the other.

Hidden among the trees, Sen'krii had followed Taylin and got worried when he lost her along the beach. Climbing into the trees, Sen lifted his keen nose to the air hoping to catch her sent, but his ears picked up the faint sound of her giggling and splashing instead. Quietly he climbed to the top of the canopy and headed towards the sounds. He nearly fell out of the tree when his eyes finally found her.

She was sitting waist deep in the sparkling blue water as it ebbed around her slender hips and she was completely nude. Her pale purple tinged skin looked beautiful in the setting light and her giggles sounded like the tinkling of crystal wind chimes as she played with a bright orange starfish. She was breathtaking and Sen couldn't take his eyes off Taylin. From her long green hair swaying in the water, to her perfectly round breasts, Sen'krii suddenly felt very sorry have distanced himself so much from her lately.

Finally tearing his eyes from the young elf, Sen sat back against the trunk of the tree he was currently perched in. His heart, mind, and body were completely torn. His heart was nervous with the thought of falling for this girl only to have her regain her memories and leave him or worse not reciprocate his feelings. His mind on the other hand adamantly said no. This girl was an enemy even if she didn't really remember. It was the Alliance that had caused so much pain to his sister and that caused so many problems for all the Horde, and she was a member of the Alliance. He could not and should not fall for this girl. His body however, was reacting on a purely primal and primitive emotion, lust. He wanted to feel that soft skin beneath him, tangle his hands in that beautiful hair, and hear his name cross her lips.

Still completely lost in thoughts, Sen found he only one thing for sure and he made up his mind. He was going to be a lot kinder to this beautiful creature and just let nature take its course, his heart, mind, and body all be damned.

So the next few weeks he joined her during her training sessions, much to her surprise. He became her sparring partner and would help her sharpen her techniques or improve upon her current skills. He even taught her how to skin and gut the animals she killed, showing her the choice cuts of meat to take for dinner and leaving the rest for Tanga. She was becoming an excellent melee fighter, but her skills with a bow or throwing knives were just as impressive. She still couldn't stealth and other then Tanga, no animal was tame around her, leaving him stumped and her frustrated as hell.

It was after one of their sparring matches that they sat exhausted on the beach chattering while Kreeva had taken over cooking for the evening. They had grown very close the last few weeks and were greatly enjoying each other's company. They spoke about the last spar session and where she needed to improve and at how impressed Sen was with how perfect her aim was with her throwing daggers. They would each occasionally steal a glance toward the other. Their bodies subconsciously scooting closer to one another. Sen was just thinking how he could casually slip his arm over her shoulders when he absent mindedly answer her question about her being a hunter. His mind was brought to a screeching halt when the palm of her hand cracked against his cheek and she took off crying.

Confused, he walked to his sister hoping she would know what the hell just happened. He explained what had been said, and Kreeva then whacked him on the head with her wooden spoon. 'Just what the hell is with these females and hitting me tonight?' Sen'krii thought as he idly rubbed his head and cheek while staring down the shore where Taylin had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Wow! It's been a long time since I've updated this and I'm so incredibly sorry for the delay. Life has a way sucking you in. I'm getting married! So wedding has been taking precedence, though that still isn't an excuse to how long I've let this sit unfinished. Hopefully I'll be getting the next chapters up relatively regularly, at least until it's finally finished. I do have an actual ending in mind, so just bare with me. We'll get there, I promise.

A shout out to Jay for the review. Thanks a bunch. I'm sorry this is so late getting here, but better late than never I suppose.

**Disclaimer:** Based off characters and locations in World of Warcraft. All references from Blizzard are owned by Blizzard. I just own my lil characters themselves. Thank you, and enjoy :)

Now onto the next chappie!

**Chapter 5**

Kreeva quickened her pace along the shoreline hoping to catch up with Taylin. After a few minutes, Kreeva realized she had lost Taylin's trail. She started to softly call out for the girl. Kreeva wanted to find Taylin, but she also didn't want to draw the attention of the nocturnal predators that were starting their evening hunts.

Several moments later, Kreeva finally heard a faint, "Go away." Looking towards the sound, Kreeva noticed a very faint trail through the trees heading away from the shore. Even in daylight Kreeva doubted she would of found the trail without Taylin's help. Pushing her way through the dense underbrush, Kreeva finally stumbled into the clearing containing the grotto and was about to head to the distraught Night Elf, but the view stopped her in her tracks.

Taylin heard Kreeva enter the grotto, but when she didn't say anything, she lifted her eyes from her palms just enough to glance at the troll. Taylin almost couldn't help but smile when she saw Kreeva standing there with her mouth hanging open as she took in the view.

When Taylin heard Kreeva mutter a soft curse in Trollish, she did smile, in fact she giggled slightly. Remembering what she was here for, Kreeva composed herself and waded out to where Taylin sat curled up on the rocks.

"It really is a beautiful place isn't it?" Taylin asked, wiping her eyes. "I be livin' 'ere fo' years 'n I neva found dis place. It be wondrous mon," Kreeva replied still in awe but also full of concern for the girl.

"I just kind of stumbled upon it a while back. Please don't tell Sen. I'd like to keep this place to myself if possible. "Ya secret be safe wit' me, mon," Kreeva promised happily. "Speakin' of mah idjit bruddah, wha' 'appen'd?" Sighing, Taylin scooted over to allow Kreeva to sit before answering. "I know I overreacted, but having him insult me just seemed to cut deep. I know I'm not his favorite person, but it really seemed like we were growing close..." Taylin trailed off, her thoughts running away from her. She just realized why the insult had hurt so much. To her dismay she realized that she had developed feelings for the annoying, mean, dumb, sexy troll. 'Sexy?' She thought. 'Now I know something's wrong with me.' Kreeva noticed the stream of emotions crossing Taylin's face and carefully wrapped an arm around the Elf's shoulders. "I'm sorry Kreeva, I'm just so confused."

With a grin, Kreeva responded, "I be undastandin' more den ya, I tink. Ya be fallin' 'n love, mon." Kreeva smiled and rubbed Taylin's back. Taylin was slightly shocked and embarrassed that her feelings were that obvious. Suddenly her face turned bright red as a mortifying thought hit her, 'What if Sen knew? If Kreeva could see it so easily, then maybe Sen had too. Maybe that's why he had started treating me so nicely, and why the sudden insult. He didn't want to hurt my feelings, but at the same time wanted me to know he didn't feel the same way.'

Panic started to well up inside her, but for which she wasn't sure. She was afraid of both acceptance and rejection. Taylin could almost already feel her heart breaking and the overwhelming emptiness at the thought of his rejection, but at the same time the massive fear in the unknown on how they would make it work if he _did_ care for her.

Taylin realized she was getting way ahead of herself and took a deep calming breath, and with some help from Kreeva's gentle strokes up and down her back, she managed to calm herself and get herself back under control.

Sensing some of the tension leave Taylin's stiff form, Kreeva asked if she was alright. Taylin simply nodded, "Yeah, but I don't know what to do or how to face Sen again." "Ev'ryting gonna be alrigh' mon. Jus' wait 'n see. 'N jus leave mah dim wit bruddah ta dis ol' troll." Kreeva said reassuringly.

Panic flared again in Taylin's eyes as she shook her head rapidly and help up her hands pleadingly, "No! You can't tell him! If he doesn't feel the same, he can't know. I finally feel like we could be friends. If he knew I liked him it could jeopardize everything we've built between us. I couldn't bear to lose him."

"I undastan' mon. But don worreh, I won' say a ting. But ya should tell da boy," Kreeva cut herself off. She knew Sen had developed some feelings for the girl, but she wasn't sure how deep they ran and she didn't want to give the girl false hope. Plus it really wasn't her place to say anything anyways. They had to discover their true feelings on their own or there would always be the taint of doubt.

Sighing, Kreeva got to her feet as a small shudder ran through her. The wind was picking up and bringing the cold night ocean air with it. She hadn't realized just how dark it had already gotten. It was time to move any further conversations into the warmth and safety of her, no, _their_ home. Kreeva stretched out her hand to help Taylin to her feet, "Come mon. It be time ta go home. It be gettin' late an I sure Sen be worried 'bout da both of us."

Taylin took Kreeva's out stretched hand and stood up. Instantly she felt the chill of the wind. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed how dark or chilly it had gotten. Wrapping her arms around herself, she led Kreeva back to the beach. 'Kreeva and Sen may have superior noses, but my eyesight is nothing to scoff at, especially in the dark,' Taylin thought, which made her remember why she was out here in the first place. Sen had insulted her. Then a little light bulb went off as she connected her thoughts to what he said.

"When Sen said I didn't smell good, he meant my _sense_ of smell was weak, didn't he?" Taylin asked half to herself and half to Kreeva. "Ya, mon. But he a idjit. He speak Common beddah den me, but he still no speak good. Not when he be tinkin' 'bout uddah tings," Kreeva replied with a hidden smirk.

"What do you mean, 'other things'?" asked Taylin. "Hush mon, day be dangerous tings dat night hunt. We need ta 'urry home," Kreeva whispered in that motherly 'we're done' tone. Both quickened their pace and headed for the hut without another word.

After Kreeva had left, Sen had immediately sent Tanga to follow after them, but she was to keep to the trees so the girls wouldn't know they were being watched. When Kreeva had entered the grotto, Tanga had quickly returned to Sen.

Sen had tried to leave the girl to their privacy, but eventually his protective instincts kicked in, not to mention his curiosity when they had been gone a while. Carefully he climbed the branches he usually used when he would keep an eye on Taylin at her secret spot.

It still slightly amazed him that she had found such a breathtaking secluded space basically in his own back yard before him. Since that first day that he had followed her here, he had continued to watch over her whenever she'd return. He tried to convince himself that it was for her safety and well being, but if he was truly honest with himself, it was because he enjoyed watching her. She really was beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off her while she swam in the crystalline water. Sen knew it was wrong to spy on the girl, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop.

Her hair seemed to take on a life of its own as it swayed in the ripples. Her skin shone like moonlit lavender crystals when she rose from the water. She was possibly the most beautiful creature Sen'krii had ever seen. And so after a very short internal battle, he had arranged a few branches so he could comfortably relax while watching Taylin as well as keep himself hidden.

It was this canopy hideaway that Sen perched in now as he listened to Taylin and his sister. Sen had arrived just in time to hear his sister say, "I won't say a ting, but ya should tell da boy." 'Tell me what?' he wondered. What could they be keeping from him. More importantly, what was Taylin hiding from him. Putting that thought aside for now, Sen refocused on their conversation. He heard Taylin ask about what he had said. It finally dawned on him what she had thought he meant when he had told her she didn't smell good. She couldn't be further from the truth in his way of thinking. To him, Taylin smelled like a field of wild flowers after a midnight rainstorm. There was that slight tang of electricity with the clean fresh scent of untamed flowers.

Sen'krii hadn't meant to upset her and was glad when Taylin figured out what he had actually meant. He had finally come to terms with himself regarding the beautiful elf: he was falling for her. However, he had made up his mind that he was going to keep it to himself until he was absolutely sure she felt the same. He had some suspicions that she may care for him but he was unsure just how deep those feelings may go.

As soon as Taylin and Kreeva left the grotto, Sen quickly climbed down and headed for home. He kept hidden within the tree line where he could keep an eye on them without being noticed. Once they were fairly close to the hut, he quickened his pace so he could beat them back.

Taylin and Kreeva came upon the hut and saw Sen stirring the large pot of Jungle Stew. Kreeva glanced up at Sen knowing full well that he hadn't been there the whole time like he would want them to believe. Kreeva knew he would never of let either her or Taylin out of his sight for long, especially this late at night.

Taylin, feeling ashamed of how she acted earlier, kept her eyes downcast as she sat on the log near the campfire. Kreeva took over babysitting the stew after a slight shove to Sen towards Taylin. With a small glare directed towards his sister, Sen sat on the ground next to Taylin. Feeling his presence, Taylin barely lifted her head to look at Sen'krii.

Softly, Taylin started to say she was sorry at the same time Sen started to apologize to her. With a slight smirk, Sen'krii told Taylin to go first. Still feeling a bit ashamed and silly really, Taylin started to apologize, "I'm really sorry. I never should have slapped you. I completely overreacted to a complete misunderstanding. When you said I didn't smell good I didn't realize you meant my sense of smell. I thought you were saying I stink, and it hurt, a bit more then I would like to admit," she muttered that last bit under her breath, forgetting momentarily about his acute hearing.

Smiling internally at Taylin's muttered words, Sen'krii responded, "No mon. It be mah fault. Need ta tink fo' I talk. Still not da best at Common." "And I know that," Taylin quickly interrupted. "Which is why I can't believe both how quickly I took it the worst way, as well as how badly I overreacted. Once again, I'm sorry." "'Pology accepted, as long as ya 'cept mine," Sen replied offering his hand. "Deal," Taylin quickly agreed, taking Sen's hand.

The moment their hands touched, it was almost like a spark ran through them both, but they each hid the reaction from the other. Taylin allowed her hand to linger in Sen's a little longer then was probably appropriate, but Sen didn't seem to mine. In fact, unbeknownst to Taylin, Sen'krii was highly enjoying Taylin's warm touch.

Taylin finally pulled her hand away with a soft smile. They both relaxed into a comfortable silence, which was suddenly broken by Kreeva hollering, "Soup be done." Both Sen and Taylin had about jumped out of their skins, so lost in thought they both were. Kreeva just grinned at their reactions.

Dinner was eaten in relative silence as they each pondered the earlier events. Sen'krii couldn't stop wondering what Taylin was hiding from him and why his sister had promised not to tell him. A hidden part of him secretly hoped it was about her feelings towards him, but his larger more rational part had quickly and adamantly dismissed that small thought. 'She's Alliance, ya dumb troll,' his mind had taunted him. 'But she has no memories of _being_ Alliance so it shouldn't count,' he tried to argue with himself. 'And she could always regain those memories,' he countered himself. 'And she may not.' Oh wonderful, he was now in a full argument with himself over unfounded possible feelings and even less unsure futures. Raking a hand down his face in an attempt to wipe away his thoughts, he tried to clear his head and just enjoy his dinner and the comfortable silence.

Kreeva had been watching her brother's inner turmoil with a smirk hidden behind her bowl as she sipped her stew. She could easily see that he was fighting a losing battle against himself, and while she may not know the exact argument within his head, she could make a pretty good guess as to the subject of said argument. Shifting her eyes to Taylin, Kreeva watched almost the exact same shift of emotions play out across the elf's face as her brother's. Kreeva had to forcibly gulp down a swallow of stew to keep from downright laughing at the two.

Taylin was losing an inner argument and she didn't even know if it _was_ possible to lose since she was arguing against herself. 'He's a proud member of the Horde. There is no way we could ever have a future. And that's assuming he even _has_ feelings for me, which I highly doubt,' she continued in her head. 'You can't deny that he care for you with all that he's done.' Sigh. 'Caring for and actually loving someone are two completely different things.' 'True, but it doesn't mean that he doesn't love you.' 'It doesn't mean he does either.' Huffing to herself, 'Besides, even if, and that's a strong if, I couldn't ask him to turn his back on the Horde, or put Kreeva in danger when he gets branded a traitor.' 'But Kreeva had a human husband, they've been down this road and seem fine.' Taylin almost threw up her hands in defeat of herself, but instead just jammed her spoon into her stew a little too forcibly and released a frustrated sigh.

Sen'krii's ears twitched at Taylin's overly dramatic sigh, causing him to wonder what was going through the elf's head, but instead of getting into another internal debate, he decided to just ask her. "Ya be alright mon?" he asked as he looked up at Taylin. Slightly startled out of her thoughts, she managed to stutter out a yes. "Yeah, sorry. Was just lost in an argument with myself and not sure if I'm winning or losing," she finished with a slightly awkward giggle.

"I know how dat feels, mon," he replied with a slight chuckle of his own. Neither aware of how close each other's thoughts really were.

The rest of that night and the next couple of days saw things get back to normal, though neither seemed inclined to push their relationship as they had that night on the beach. The third night however found the two trolls and the long Night Elf enjoying dinner around the table instead of the fire outside. Taylin had found just enough flour and sugar in the pantry to bake a pie with some of the wild fruits that Sen had brought home earlier that day. Cooking was about the only thing that came absolutely natural to her.

Sen was leaning against the wall on a small stool he had made from a tree stump. He figured that since there were three, they needed another chair for the table. The stool was temporary till he made his next trip to Booty Bay.

Feeling completely at ease, Taylin asked Sen to tell her more about him and his adventures with the Horde. Now feeling like he could trust her to at least not betray him and Kreeva, he decided he could tell her of a few adventures without revealing any major secret or tactical advantages of the Horde. Taking the last bite of his pie, Sen settled into tell her a story.

"It was not long afta' the loss of mah nephew," he began. Both Taylin and Kreeva were settling in with their full attention on Sen'krii. "I left 'ere ta get away from da pain. There be a new war goin' on in Northren' and I took da firs' zeppelin I could. Da Scourge be a nasty enemy, but ol' Sen be a crafty hunta. Me 'n Tanga ripped through dose walkin' corpses wit' ease," at hearing her name, Tanga slipped through the door to curl up around Taylin's feet. With a surprised look, Taylin looked from Tanga to Sen. Sen merely shrugged and continued with his story.

"Da Lich King's Scourge seemed ta have no end 'n sight. Was so bad dat da Horde joined up wit' da Alliance fo' da assault on da Citadel." As Sen continued, shadows of familiarity started to shift across Taylin's memories. This tale was knocking something lose, but it was still out of reach so she returned her attention to Sen.

"Dere was a 'orrible fight at ta Wrathgate. Some o' Sylvanas's people turned on both da Horde 'n da Alliance alike. I was dere 'n barely made it out alive. Meh 'ealin' abilities probly da only ting dat saved meh. Dere weren' many survivahs on eida side dat day. Wha' I be seein' dat day had meh wantin' ta head home da next day. We been fightin' one undead army. I did'na wan' ta fight one dat we had called ally.

Sen'krii allowed his eyes to drift close as he continued, "Me 'n 'bout twenty 'o so of ta Horde headed back to Warsong Hold afta we 'ad rested up. We needed ta get away at least fo' a few days. Ain't none a us prepared fo' da tings we seen. We traveled west along da shore of Dragonblight den da Borean Tundra. Jus' afta we had crossed inta da Borean Tundra, we came across a small Alliance camp. Looked like dere ship had run aground. Dere looked to be least thirty 'o forty of 'em. Wha' we guessed was da captain was a loud Night Elf. He spotted us 'n started shouting tings in both Common an' Darnassian at 'is crew. From wha' I could hear, he be tellin' 'em ta attack us. We were still recoverin' from da Wrathgate, so he probly thought he could make a name fo' 'imself outta our hides. Even a few of 'is crew tried ta get him ta leave us alone, sayin' it be dishonorable, seein' as we were wounded an' hurt, not ta mention da current truce. Weak as dat truce be, it still be dere. But dat captain jus' ignored everyting 'n ordered 'is men ta attack us. Now we may 'ave been hurt, but we be Horde an' we don' back down from no Alliance challenge, 'specially not some dishonorable Night Elf." With that last statement, Sen'krii glanced up at Taylin with an almost apologetic look. Taylin however, didn't notice for her eyes had been closed.

Sen's story sounded so familiar but she couldn't figure out why. 'Had she been in Northrend,' she wondered. She had closed her eyes while Sen talked to try and picture his story, but no memory had surfaced. Just the feeling that _knew_ this story. Wrinkling her brow, Taylin waited for Sen to finish, hoping it would finally shed some light on this familiarity.

Sen'krii couldn't help but think that Taylin looked to either be worried or in pain. But he just chalked it up to the fact that he was about to describe him killing Alliance. She was the one who wanted to hear 'bout his adventures with the Horde, so she had to of known what that could of entailed. 'It be her own fault,' he thought and decided he wouldn't feel sorry for the girl even though he already did.

"Hurt though we were, we showed dem Alliance why dey shouldn'a mess wit' da Horde. Truth be told, it be a pretty even fight, 'cept we started ta gain ground when part of dem started ta retreat. They were sayin' dat dis fight be wrong an dat da captain had lost it. Only ones puttin' up a real fight were da ones 'round da captain 'n da captain 'imself. I told em ta leave da Alliance dat left alone, 'n dey be listenin' ta meh cause ol' Sen'krii be well known in da Horde. So we started focusin' on dat noisy Night Elf captain 'n his followers." Once again Sen saw worry etch Taylin's brow and that small hidden part of him secretly hoped it was worry over what might happen to him in his story, but he knew it was more than likely worry for her fellow Alliance and especially fellow Night Elf.

"Now dat Night Elf turned out ta be one helluva warrior. He took out five'a us by 'imself, 'n mebbe he'd a killed more if he didn'a cross Sen's path. He 'ad been chargin' at someone with dis huge blade, but I managed ta catch him off guard wit' a concussion shot which disoriented 'im jus' long enough for Tanga ta knock 'im ta da ground. She managed to wrench 'is sword away too, but not 'fore he sliced a deep cut ta her shoulder. Goin' completely beastial on him, Tanga held 'im ta da ground, her claws diggin' inta 'is chest. Realizin' he was beat, da dishonorable elf started ta beg for his life. Talkin' bout how he had a fiancé an' a child dat were waitin' on 'im. 'N even though I had jus' watched 'im kill mah friends, I couldn'a help but tink of Kreeva 'n Eran'jii. So I told 'im if he called off his men, we be leavin' and they could live. He quickly agreed 'n I told Tanga ta release 'im." Sen's eyes were now locked on Taylin's face trying to gauge her reactions. She still seemed worried and in a bit of pain. Her eyes were clenched shut and a few droplets of sweat were beaded on her brow. Even Kreeva had seemed to notice Taylin's distress. "Mebbe we be finishin' dis t'marrow night," Kreeva said glancing between Taylin and her brother.

Taylin's eyes snapped open, "Wait, let him finish. I need to know what happened," she pleaded. "Ya sure mon? Ya don be lookin' ta good," replied Sen. Taylin felt like she was so close to remembering something. "I'll be fine. Did you learn that Night Elf's name by chance?" she asked. "Well if ya say so. 'N ya, I did mon," and with that Sen picked up where he left off.

"I had jus' started ta walk away from 'im when I heard him say, "No filthy Horde and especially no disgusting _Troll_ ever turns their back on Captain Leidan Mistrage and lives..."" Before Sen could finish, Taylin let out a loud shriek then seemed to simply vanish.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** First off I want to once again apologize for how long it took me to get this out. But I'm very happy to say, my wedding was absolutely amazing and I couldn't be happier. Hopefully I'll be able to dedicated much more time to this story and finally wrap it up in a neat lil bow for ya'll.

**For those that have stuck with me… THANK YOU! And SORRY!**

Skarlet: You surprised me. One of your thoughts was dead on, just maybe not quite the way you were thinking. I hope you enjoy Taylin's back story.

Jysshio: Your words made me smile! Thank you!

BabciaStasia: I can't believe you've stuck with me from the beginning. I do hope this chapter and the rest I have in store lives up to your expectations.

Winter: Thanks for the wedding wishes. ㈴2 This chapter was slightly darker but it's all in the past now. And as old Rafiki says, "The past may hurt. But who cares? It's in the past." :P

**Chapter 6**

Sen'krii had been fighting long enough to recognize the rogue technique right away. He could see the faint shimmer of Taylin's form as she melded into the shadows around her. Sen was both confused and worried. What had made her yell and what had upset her so badly that her body had instinctively vanished into the shadows to hide. "Taylin," he called softly while getting to his feet with his hands held palm out so he wouldn't seem threatening. He could barely make out her form as she stood and started backing away from him until her back met the wall. Looking like a cornered animal, Sen tried to go to her to comfort her. Suddenly, she stepped through the shadows and appeared behind him before racing through the door and into the dark jungle.

"Well go after her, mon," Kreeva urged him in Zandalari. "Why? She looked like she was scared to death of me," Sen replied in the same language. "Cause she needs someone she can trust and that can track her down out there," Kreeva responded. Concern was etched on her face as she looked out at the dark jungle. "What makes ya think she trusts me?" came Sen's retort with both hurt and worry permeating every word. "Cause we're all she's got out here and there's no way I'll be able to find her. Now move ya ass and go to her!" Kreeva all but hissed at him.

Sen went to say something else, but wisely shut his mouth at Kreeva's cold stare. Dropping his shoulders in defeat, Sen headed out into the jungle to locate a terrified rogue who didn't want to be found and who knew the jungle almost as well as he did. His first thoughts immediately went to the grotto, so with Tanga at his heels, Sen quickened his pace and headed straight there.

Taylin's head felt like it was going to split. At hearing that Night Elf's name, all her memories came flooding back. Instinct had taken over as her body had automatically stepped into the shadows. She just couldn't face either Sen or Kreeva until she had the chaos raging in her head sorted out. 'Why did it have to be _him_ of all people!? Why was _he_ the one Sen had chosen to talk about? And why did it have to be Sen that killed him?' Her mind raged at her. Though Sen hadn't finished his story, she knew exactly how that story ended. She had heard it firsthand from some of the Alliance who had refused to follow Mistrage against the weakened Horde, and just as Sen had said, the Horde hadn't fought them. Most had left, but a few had stayed to watch the outcome. Some openly rooting for the Alliance while very few had been secretly hoping the seasoned troll hunter would finally end the arrogant Night Elf.

Most under Captain Mistrage constantly wondered how someone so clueless, arrogant, and short-sighted could have made it to the _rank_ of captain, let alone be given his own ship and crew to command. Those that did know, kept it to themselves both out of fear and shame.

Captain Leidan Mistrage had gotten his title and military standing from his family's name and wealth, not to mention from a few downright bribes and favors. Leidan may not know much in the ways of war or even the happenings throughout Azeroth, but he had a silver tongue and was cunning on political floors or shady back room deals. He seemed to instinctively know who to gravitate towards that would further his wealth or popularity. He also had a knack for discovering what a person desired most and used that to discreetly manipulate them for his personal gain. Many Night Elves in the aristocracy, military, or upper councils in Night Elf society knew of his depravity, but looked the other way because of who his parents were and because he had his hands in many influential people's pockets. Saying something against Leidan or the Mistrage family could have dire consequences. A few that had downright spoken out about Leidan's military ineptitude had suddenly gone missing. Everyone knew Leidan kept his hands mostly clean, but many within the Cenarian Enclave, specifically the hidden Rogue's Den, had been paid well by Leidan or one of his lackeys. This was how Taylin had met him.

It was roughly three years ago. Leidan had come to the Rogue's Den just as dawn was breaking in Darnassus. Most Night Elves were heading to bed and the few who had switched to a diurnal life style, knew to stay away from the tree and roots that hid the Rogue's Den, less their packs become much lighter. Taylin had been lounging at a table hidden in an alcove when Leidan had entered the Den's hall. She couldn't see him, but she overheard his conversation with Erion Shadewhisper.

Erion was one of the best rogues Darnassus had ever seen. Many fledgling rogues found themselves at Erion's feet for training. Erion was selective and even if he accepted you into the fold, he still would barely acknowledge your existence. The rogues he did train however became highly sought after in both Military affairs and the seedier underground. Outsiders only came to Erion when they wanted something, whether that be information or to have a neck broke, it didn't really matter to Erion as long as you had the coin to back it up. People may have thought the worst about Erion, but Taylin greatly respected the man. He was ruthless and cunning, but he had a strict set of rules and morals that he held not only himself to, but all those under him as well. Anyone found breaking those rules was promptly banished, and if the transgression was high enough, killed. Erion had no tolerance for fools or people willing to cross any line for a payday. Taylin cringed when she remembered him slitting a fellow rogue's throat when he had discovered the rogue had raped a young mother in front of her child then kidnapped the child to be sold on the black market after killing the mother. All for a few thousand gold some human and paid him because the woman had refused him and married someone else. No, Erion did not have patience for those who refused to follow his simple yet strict rules. They may be under handed rogues, but even they had some decency.

Perking her ears up, Taylin listened in on what this newcomer wanted from Erion. Secretly Taylin was hoping to get first dibs on a new assignment. She had just bought a new mount and her gold was currently a little low. The man suddenly lowered his voice when Erion asked what he wanted. Straining her ears, she about toppled out of her chair when Erion had called out her name. Gathering her composure, she headed over to where the two were speaking.

"Since you seem so interested in our conversation, you may as well join," Erion smirked as her cool facade cracked slightly at being caught. "Besides, you may be the perfect rogue for this particular job." "Oh, and what would that..." Taylin began to ask before the other elf interrupted. "Her?! She seems too young for an important job like this!" the other Night Elf said as he eyed her up and down. Taylin felt dirty with how his eyes roamed over her body. Apparently, he liked what he saw because he spoke again, "On second thought, maybe I could hire you for just the night," he sneered. Before Taylin could sock him between the eyes, Erion stepped between them. "I'm sorry, but you've come to the wrong place for that. Now if you're still interested in hiring a rogue, we'll be glad to discuss prices and other details. If you continue to head down that previous path, I won't stop the young Taylin here. And trust me, her blades are deadlier then she is beautiful." Taylin held back the blush and just smirked at the man, her fingers trailing over her sheathed daggers at her hip.

"My apologies Master Shadewhisper," the man said while smoothing down the front of his tunic. "Erion, please. We aren't so formal down here," replied Erion. "Now let's all have a seat and discuss exactly what business you have here," Erion said gesturing to a table. Taylin wasn't really sure she wanted anything more to do with the sleezeball, but feeling her noticeably light coin purse, she took a seat at the table. "Now first of all, Master Mistrage allow me to introduce the beautiful yet deadly Taylin. Taylin, this is Master Mistrage," began Erion. With a nod Taylin leaned against the table to start discussing her new assignment.

Taylin had done numerous jobs over the next two years for Leidan ranging from murder to simple thieving, and even a few blackmail threats. He paid very well which was the only thing keeping her anywhere near the pompous brat. He had almost immediately tried getting into her pants at every opportunity. He made her feel downright sick. Every chance he got, he would slide his hands across her shoulders, tuck a lose hair behind her ear, grab for her hand, or any other of the numerous ways he would try to use to invade her personal space. He made her skin crawl so badly that she'd started using some of her friends to run messages between them. She didn't realize how bad of an idea that was until the end of that second year.

Taylin had always been very careful about revealing anything personal to Leidan, like her last name or where she lived. She normally did this with all her clients anyway so they couldn't use anything she did against her or her family, but in Leidan's case, she knew if he ever found out where she lived, he would never stop pursuing her. He was like a dog with a bone where she was concerned. She knew he would do whatever it took to get her in bed willingly so as not to incur either the Den's wrath or her own. He knew she had no problem turning her draggers on him if she needed to. Just another reason he hadn't forcibly taken her, as she learned he had done to other women. He hadn't gotten in trouble because the girls were typically too scared to say anything or he had paid off the right people to make the problem go away or to simply ignore the accusations all together. The poor girls ultimately paying the price every time with their shame, humiliation, and for one sad girl, their life. That had been the final straw for Taylin. She had played a part in that tragedy and it ate at her heart. She had taken quite a large sum of money to the girl's father and was told to tell him to, "Make it go away by any means necessary," by Leidan. She had found out later that week what that payment had been for.

Taylin had been out with her family when they had crossed paths with the man. He didn't recognize her as most didn't when she wasn't in her rogue's gear. Her parents had offered the man their condolences, and as he thanked them and walked away, she had asked her parents what had happened. It turned out his daughter had tried to accuse some noble of raping her, but her father hadn't believed her and denied her claims saying they were false and that she had probably happily slept with the man and simply regretted it later. "Such a shame," Taylin's mother had said. "The poor girl ended up taking her own life because her own father had turned his back on her," her mother continued. Taylin just about threw up right then. Leidan had used her to pay off the man to silence his rape of the man's daughter. She felt anger towards the man for turning his back on his daughter for money, but her real rage and disgust was at herself and at Leidan. That she had helped this happen just to line her pockets, it sickened her. Sure, she was a rogue and had killed for money, but they were people that knew where their seedy dealings could land them. Taylin refused to take the life of an innocent, she would steal from them yes, but material items were replaceable, lives were not.

She had immediately excused herself from her parents and sought out her childhood friend and fellow rogue, Cadren Leaffall. They had grown up together and had trained as rogues together. They helped each other with cover stories as well because they both hid their chosen class from their families. Taylin's and Cadren's families had no clue that they were rogues and spent many days hidden in the shadows of the Rogue's Den. Taylin found Cadren lounging on his usual branch up above the Darnassian bank. He loved to sit here and watch for marks that he could later pickpocket. Very rarely did anyone notice him for he almost always sat stealthed in the shadows. Taylin only saw him because she was actively looking for the slight shimmer in the air that gave away his presence.

Using her mastery over the shadows, Taylin seemed to step through space to appear on the branch next to him. "You know, just because you may be better at hiding yourself than I, doesn't mean I don't know you're there," Cadren whispered out without moving a muscle. Settling herself down next to him, Taylin replied just as quietly, "One day you're going to have to tell me how you always manage to know when I'm around." With an almost imperceptible shrug, Cadren answered, "Dunno. Just some sixth sense when it comes to you I guess. Or maybe you're just not as good as you think you are." Cadren gave Taylin a smirk as he glanced her way, "So what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" "I need to get away from Leidan. I can't be his rogue for hire anymore, no matter how much gold he offers," she replied, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "I know he's a creep, but it's not like you to turn down a well-paying client. What did he do that finally pushed you over the edge? And if you say you slept with him, I'll kill him, disown you as a friend, and then I'll figure out a way to revive him and kill him again," Cadren replied while fingering his dagger, a cross between a smirk and a grimace on his face.

Taylin couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips. She had always known that Cadren loved her though he'd never come right out and said it. She had made it clear to him that she only loved him as a friend and would never as anything more. He just wasn't her type. But that didn't mean he wasn't still fiercely protective of her. Cadren had accepted that his love would never be returned and he was alright with that. It actually made his life easier ironically. He was able to focus whole heartedly on his missions without the worry of disappointing some woman or future child if he failed to return home. He had no distractions, save when Taylin needed him as she apparently did now.

"You know that last bribery payment I delivered for Leidan?" she asked and continued when he nodded. "Well it was to cover up one of his rapes. The poor girl was actually brave enough to stand up against him. The bribe was for her father to make the girl shut up. The father told his daughter that he didn't believe her and that she just regretted sleeping with some guy. The daughter took her own life when her father abandoned her," as Taylin finished, she rested her head on Cadren's shoulder. "Oh Taylin! That's... well awful, that's what it is," replied Cadren at a loss for words at both the whole situation and how badly Taylin must be feeling. For a rogue, Taylin always did have such a soft heart. He knew it sometimes pained her when she had to take a life which is why she always researched her targets to ensure they weren't innocents. He always admired her for her morals. His were certainly much looser, but certainly nowhere near as nonexistent as Leidan's.

"I can't possibly continue to work for that sleezeball after this. I doubt I could even be in the same room with him without wanting to slip a poisoned dagger between his ribs," Taylin hissed out. "The worst part is he still owes me for my last job," she ground out with venom. "Maybe I'll just kill him anyways," Cadren offered. "No. Erion wouldn't like you killing a well-paying client. No, if you would just go to Leidan in my place today, get my pay, and let him know I'm done. He can hire someone else but I'm done working for him," Taylin asked. "You know I will, but you also know both he and Erion aren't gonna be happy with you for walking away from their deal," Cadren said as he sat his hand lightly on her arm. "Eh, Erion can have my entire final payment, not just his cut if that's what it takes to be free of Leidan," she huffed. "I doubt Erion would ask for that. He respects you too much. He may be grumpy, but there are plenty of others that would gladly take the job. No, I'm sure he'll be more annoyed with Leidan who's going to bitch and moan and pout like the brat he is when he loses you. His precious eye candy gone. His little 'Dark Heart'." Cadren cooed the nickname to Taylin. Goddess how she hated that pet name that Leidan had taken to calling her. It made her shiver in disgust which Leidan had interpreted as pleasure when she had accidentally done it when she had thought his back had been turned. Leidan had doubled his use of the wretched name after that.

Taylin punched Cadren in the shoulder, "At least I'll never have to hear that awful pet name again," she said with a shudder. Rubbing his shoulder, "So when and where am I supposed to be meeting him?" "At high moon, just outside the main gate of Darnassus," Taylin answered. "Well that will be cutting it close for me. I'm supposed to meet my parents for lunch around then. Cover for me?" Cadren asked. "Of course. Where at?" Taylin followed up. "Near the action house. There's a new place that opened that Mother's been dying to try." His response seemed to excite Taylin, "You mean the one that boasts about offering all kinds of racial dishes, even some Horde ones?" Cadren knew he and his parents had just acquired another lunch partner, "Yes, and I'm sure Mother will be thrilled for you to join us," Cadren said with a chuckle. His mother truly did adore Taylin and had hoped she and Cadren would have bound themselves, but Cadren had assured her that he and Taylin would be nothing more than best friends. Though his mother understood, she still liked to not so subtlety push the two together. Taylin found it cute and occasionally embarrassing, while Cadren simply tolerated it.

"Thanks Cad, you're the best. See ya tomorrow at lunch," and with a quick hug to Cadren, Taylin stepped off the branch. Landing gracefully on her feet, she looked up to where Cadren still sat hidden, blew him a kiss, and took off for home. Cadren hid a sad smile as he watched her go, wishing he knew what it would be like to actually kiss her. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Cadren followed suit and silently dropped to the ground. After lightening a few coin purses, he too made his way home.

The next day as promised, Cadren met with Leidan in Taylin's place. And as predicted, Leidan was furious. Cadren half expected him to start stomping his foot like a child throwing a tantrum at any moment. Instead he threw Taylin's pay at Cadren and stormed off towards the Rogue's Den. Cadren was momentarily worried, but knew Erion wouldn't disrespect Taylin's wishes. With a last glance at Leidan's retreating form, Cadren hurried off to meet up with his family and Taylin.

Leidan was absolutely livid when he stormed into the Rogue's Den and was demanding to see Erion. Erion inwardly sighed, already knowing what had pissed Leidan off so badly. Cadren and Taylin had come by earlier to explain everything to him. Needless to say, he wasn't pleased but he understood where Taylin was coming from and truth be told, he was secretly surprised she had lasted as long as she had working for the sleezeball. Shaking his head and mentally cursing Taylin for making him have to deal with Leidan's tantrum, Erion headed out to meet the irate client.

The second Leidan laid eyes on Erion, he started demanding to see Taylin. When Erion denied him, Leidan started threatening to have them all thrown in jail for defying him. Erion's eyes went immediately cold and hard and in a deathly calm voice said, "I wouldn't threaten those that hold not only your deepest secrets, but half the Alliance's most famous as well. And lest you forget many of my men have carried out your dirty work. Do not think we would all turn a blind eye to your threats," as he finished around fifty rogues seemed to materialize out of the shadows around both Leidan and Erion. Getting the point, Leidan cursed them all under his breath and stormed out of the Den. Smirking, Erion turned to his fellow rogues, "I never did like that pompous ass. He is no longer a client and I will no longer recognize any contract held with him. No rogue under this roof shall have any more dealings with him. Do I make myself clear?" A great many "ayes" went up around the room. "Good, now I could use a drink," and with that a light cheer went through halls and Erion and a few of the Den's rogues retired to a large table as a round of ale was brought to them. Trying to blend in, one rogue tried to slip out the door unnoticed, but Erion watched him out of the corner of his eye and just knew it spelled trouble.

Said rogue was actually a visiting human who had business in Darnassus and was killing time in the Rogue's Den. He had known of Leidan and had heard he paid handsomely for services so he thought he had a golden opportunity for some quick cash. After all, he didn't' have to follow Erion's rules since he wasn't actually a member of the Rogue's Den. Sylas rubbed his hands together and hurried after Leidan.

Leidan was still fuming when the shifty human approached him. "I'm in no mood to talk deals, leave me be," Leidan snapped at the human and attempted to continue on his way. "Oh, but I think you'll find you may need me since Erion just declared you persona non-grata among the Rogue's Den and forbid anyone from accepting you as a client," replied Sylas, stepping into Leidan's path, causing him to halt. "He did what?!" Leidan roared fully intending to go back to the Rogue's Den and bring the whole damn place crashing down around their ears, using every bit of influence and every dime he had if he had to. No one just dismissed or refused _him._

"I really wouldn't try and take on an entire thieves' guild if I were you. No matter how much sway or money you have, you won't win. There's a reason you hire them, they're the best at what they do. So, it's probably best if you don't go kicking that hornet's nest. I however am not affiliated with Erion's dark crew and I Just so happen to be in the market for some work," Sylas said trying to subtly calm Leidan down. His anger marginally subsiding, Leidan started to formulate a wicked plan to get what he wanted. "Well then I just may have a job for you after all…" "Sylas," Sylas interjected holding out his hand. "Sylas," Leidan repeated taking the offered hand in a firm business handshake.

Leidan had hired Sylas to spy on and follow Taylin to discover where she lived and who's family she belonged to. It took Sylas almost a week to discover her home. He had to admit, she really was a skilled rogue and kept her secrets well hidden. Once Sylas had reported where her home was and her family's name, Leidan knew he owned Taylin. He was thrilled to learn that her mother was Me'lynn, the master tailor in Darnassus and her father held a seat on the council. With such high standings within Darnassus, Taylin's parents had a long way that they could fall.

The day after discovering where Taylin and her family lived, Leidan showed up in all his finery at their door. Her father answered and was very confused as to why such an important noble's son would be knocking at his door unannounced. Jal'reth smiled and asked, "What can I do for you sir?" "Ah, Master Shadowsong, I have come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. To be my life long mate," Leidan said with a large toothy smile and a slight bow. Confused and slightly taken aback, Jal'reth stuttered a response, "I'm sorry, I wasn't even aware you had been courting my daughter." "Well, being who I and my parents are, Taylin and I decided it best to keep it a secret until we were both sure it was what we wanted. She didn't want to be the town's gossip and I didn't want to get my mother's hopes up. You understand I'm sure?" Leidan replied, feigning sincerity.

"Father, who's at the…" her voice caught in her throat when she saw Leidan standing in the doorway. "Taylin dear. You should have told your dear father you were being courted! But I completely understand the want for privacy. Oh, your mother will be so thrilled! If this is what you truly want, of course you both have my blessings," her father said. He was still shocked, but was also genuinely happy for his little girl. Stammering, Taylin finally found her voice, "What are you talking about father?" "No need to be shy my Dark Heart, I told your father everything and have already asked for his blessing to claim you as my mate," Leidan interrupted before her father could say anything. Her blood running cold, Taylin glared at Leidan before turning to her father, "Excuse me father, I need to have a word with him alone." Her father simply nodded with a smile, still slightly confused at the suddenness of it all.

Taylin stepped outside and as soon as the door shut, she held a dagger to Leidan's throat, "Start talking." Dropping the pretense and fake smiles, Leidan stared directly at Taylin, "I told you I would make you mine. If you choose to refuse me again, I will have your mother stripped of her master tailoring titles and see to it that no one steps foot in her shop again. That your father be called a traitor and removed from the council and that you and he be shunned by the rest of our people. You took great care to hide your family so I know what they mean to you. You deny me and I will see your family destroyed.

Tears welled in her eyes as she slowly sheathed her dagger. Composing herself and straightening her spine, she released a quiet but not completely defeated, "Fine." Grinning wickedly, Leidan patter her on the head, "That's my good little Dark Heart." Taylin bit her lip and opened the door. Before Leidan could say anything, Taylin called for her father, "I'm so happy you've agreed father, and we've just decided to go with the traditional yearlong wedding ceremony." Instantly anger flared red in Leidan's eyes, but keeping up his appearance in front of her father, he gritted his teeth and nodded. She really was a clever bitch, his Dark Heart.

A traditional yearlong ceremony meant they had to stay apart for one year to be sure they truly loved one another. It was supposed to strengthen the bonds of love or some such nonsense. Leidan was seething. He wouldn't be allowed any contact with Taylin for the next year. Only his mother would be allowed from his family to start arrangements with her family for the celebrations. Thankfully his politics and dark dealings had taught him patience. Not to mention because of their long lives, Night Elves were generally patient creatures. He would bide his time until she was his by imagining all the dark and twisted things he would do to her at the end of this year. She would be his slave and there wasn't a damn thing she could do. Let her have her last year of freedom. He would enjoy breaking and ruining her. And once he had his fill and she was nothing more than an empty shell after a few centuries he would have her killed. Accidents happened after all. And because of their long lives, it wasn't uncommon for spouses to move on after the death of their loved ones. Yes, he would just find a new plaything, or several new playthings. So yes, let her have her year, in the end she would still be his.

Taylin took some solace in her small victory, but when she saw the evil delighted grin on Leidan's face, her heart froze. She had a year to figure this out. One year to rid herself of Leidan Mistrage. She knew she couldn't just kill him. He was to high profile and he always had bodyguards skulking around. No, she had to find another way. One bloody damn year was all she had then her life would be over.

After several months, Taylin had figured out that other way. It wasn't going to be easy but it was all she could do. She refused to become that bastard's play thing. She had Cadren help her set it all up. Her things were packed or put away. Letters were sent out that wouldn't arrive until days after she was gone. He didn't like it, but then again, the thought of possibly never seeing her again had broken Cadren's heart, though he would never admit it to her. She had decided to fake her own death.

She would miss her friends and most of all her family dearly. But if it was the price for their continued happiness and her freedom, she'd gladly make the sacrifice. Besides, Azeroth was a large world. She could try and secretly meet up with Cadren again in a few years once things had cooled down. Leidan wouldn't be able to do anything to her family if it truly appeared as though things had been taken out of her control and she had wound up dead. She was a rebel and she would find a happy life out in the world. She was sure of it. And who knows, a lot can happen in a few decades. Perhaps she would be able to eventually return.

So, when the war broke out in Northrend she saw the perfect opportunity to put her plan into action. She had convinced her mother that she wanted to help those that she could that returned wounded from the battle field. Her mother understood her desire to stand on her own before she settled down and agreed to make hundreds of linen and silk bandages to be shipped up to the front lines in Northrend. Taylin went with them to see that the bandages arrived safely and got distributed to those in need. It was the perfect excuse to finally get out of Darnassus and away from her family and the annoying mother of that scumbag. Once in Northrend and after she saw to the safe delivery of the crates, she would charter a boat and have an 'accident' out at sea. While she was in Valiance Keep dropping off the crates, she had learned that Leidan had met his fate at the hands of the Horde. She had become ecstatic. She could go home. She could return to her normal life without having to play out this ridiculous farce. She quickly charted a boat to return home. What she hadn't counted on, was said boat getting caught in a huge ocean storm, getting blown off course, then the ship actually going down and her getting lost at sea. It seemed fate decided to play a cruel prank on her and actually have her go through with her plan after all.

Taylin started rubbing her temples. She had made it to the grotto and was curled up on her favorite rock. 'Goddess things had turned into a mess. Then again, I guess they technically worked out perfectly,' she thought as her headache finally started to subside. She really started to think about the entire situation. In actuality, it probably couldn't have been better. Sure, she did nearly drown, then she was found by the Horde, and then she nearly died of blood loss. It was the ironic twist that made her smile. The man, nay Troll, she had been falling for had been her savior yet again. He had delivered the blow that had rescued her from a fate far worse than death and she, through some cosmic interference, had actually wound up on his doorstep.

That was three times Sen had saved her life. 'Ok ok… I think I'm starting to get the hint,' she thought to herself. However, her breath hitched in her throat as she realized she could go home. Her headache seemed to come back in full force as a brand-new dilemma smacked her in the face. She could go home. She could see her family, see Cadren, but that meant leaving Kreeva and more importantly Sen'krii behind. 'Could I do it? Could I just leave them after everything they've done for me? And how do I explain to Sen that I was _technically_ the fiancé that Leidan had mentioned?' the thoughts plagued her as she rocked back and forth on the rock. 'And why the hell would he say he had a baby?!' She smacked herself on the forehead, which she instantly regretted, 'He would say _anything_ that might save his life. And people did tend to show sympathy for parents and children. Hell, it _had_ worked on Sen, in the beginning anyways.'

Taylin continued to think and question what to do, when she released an irritated scream into the night's air. A scream that brought Sen crashing through the trees with panic clear in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ** Wheee! Another chappie up and fairly quickly too. It's not quite as long as I would of liked but I think it contains exactly what it needed.

I can't wait for the next chapter. There just might finally be some of that Troll lovin'. ㈴1

Please read and review. Ya'll have no idea how happy your words make me. Knowing that there are people that really love my characters as much as I do make it all worth it and then some.

**Disclaimer:** As per usual, I don't own anything owned by Blizzard and all references of WoW belong to Blizzard. My characters are however, my own.

**Ch. 7**

Taylin whipped her head around to face Sen'krii, who was standing just inside the tree line staring at her with glowing red eyes full of emotion. His chest was heaving as he clenched his fists at his sides. She didn't know why, but seeing him there brought the sting of tears to her eyes. Covering her face with her hands, Taylin allowed the tears to fall as sobs wracked her body. Goddess she was sick of crying, but she just couldn't seem to stop. Too much had happened, too much of her world had been turned upside down. So, she gave up resisting and let the tears flow.

Sen was having an internal battle on the shore. His body had surged forward of its own accord when he had heard Taylin yell, but once he caught sight of her, he froze. His heart was racing. He wanted to go to her, comfort her, but she had been so scared back at the hut. He was afraid he'd scare her even more. Sen also knew that if he went to her and held her, he'd be done for. He didn't think he would ever be able to resist her again if he held her in his arms. 'Like you can walk away from her now,' his heart reminded him. The sound of her sobs interrupted any retort he could have made within his head. Eyes refocusing, he saw her curl in upon herself as her body shook with each gut wrenching wave of tears.

'To hell with it,' he thought to himself as his body was already wading through the water towards her. As he reached her, he carefully picked her up and sat upon the rock, tucking the shaking elf into his lap. Taylin's tears never slowed in their intensity as she curled up impossibly small against Sen. Sen had sat with his legs folded and Taylin was sitting on his right thigh with her knees pulled up against her chest as her feet rested on his left thigh. Her face was turned and buried against his chest, her fists clenching and unclenching in his armor. Sen'krii had his strong arms wrapped tightly around her, one hand rubbing soothingly up and down her back while his other was running through her silky hair.

Sen hadn't said a word, partly because he had no idea what to say, but mostly he was afraid he would say something he wasn't sure he or she was ready to hear. But when Taylin's sobs turned into hiccupping dry heaves he finally spoke, "Shh. Shh leetle elfie. It be ok. I ain' gonna let nuttin happen ta ya." Taylin's shoulders went from heaving to shuddering as she buried herself even deeper against Sen's chest. She was so melded to him it was hard to tell where Night Elf ended and Troll began.

Feeling her retreat even deeper within the circle of his arms, Sen felt his walls come shattering down around him. "Taylin," he started so softly she thought she had imagined it, but he continued and her ears strained to hear him over her own muffled sobs. "Ya be breakin' dis Troll's heart wit ya tears," he whispered above her head. His arms tightened around her.

Taylin's breath hitched in her throat as she completely froze. 'Had she heard him right?' He had never been that soft or gentle before. Her heart swelled with hope then instantly broke again as her confusion robbed her of the moment. Sen mentally kicked himself when she froze at his words. 'You're a fool, mon,' he thought. There was no hiding or going back now and he was sure he had just ruined everything. Deciding he would just act like he hadn't said anything, Sen cleared his throat and spoke a bit louder and clearer, "Tell meh wha happen elfie."

With the change in his voice and even his attitude, Taylin was almost sure she _had_ imagined his gentle words. Taylin shook her head slowly and mumbled, "I can't," against his chest. She still had no clue how she was going to tell him that she remembered everything. And she didn't know what would hurt worse: Him telling her to go home because he didn't return her feelings or him telling her to leave because he did and there couldn't be something between them. Either way, she was scared out of her mind that he would make her leave now that she had her memories back. Her heart ached to see her family and Cadren again, but she also knew her heart would shatter if she was forced to leave Sen'krii. And so, she just kept running mental circles of increasing confusion within her overwhelmed mind.

Sen had no idea what to do for the distraught elf. When a relationship got this far, he usually just bailed. He never had the desire to put forth the effort to truly care about the females he'd had in his life. The only exception being his sister, but she was strong like him, so she usually dealt with her emotions on her own. He was completely unprepared for the sensations and desires he was currently experiencing. He wanted Taylin to be happy. He wanted to fix everything that was broken in her world for her. He knew he would do anything she asked if he could just see her smile at him. He would give anything to ensure her happiness. Shoving that realization aside, Sen knew he couldn't even begin to help or fix what was wrong if he couldn't get her to at least tell him what was going on.

Leaning back slightly, Sen very gently pulled the girl back and placed a knuckle under her chin, tilting her face up so he could look down at her, "Come now girlie. Tell meh wha be wrong. No mattah wha ya know meh gonna try ta help. Dun ya trus ol' Sen?" Her sobs had quieted down to sniffs and hiccups as she downcast her eyes and said, "No," not being able to look at him. She was still scared as to what he would do when he found out everything.

So sudden was the hurt that gripped his heart that he didn't even notice he had dropped his arms away from her and looked away. After everything he had done for her and what they had been through, she didn't trust him. It stung. When his arms left her sides so suddenly she realized her mistake and quickly shoved her fears to the side. Tentatively, she reached a hand out and grabbed his tusk, pulling his face back to her. Carefully she maneuvered herself between his long tusks so she could look him straight in the eyes. Deep ruby met glowing silver as both their breaths caught. Taylin softly spoke, "Of course I trust you." Before she could finish, Sen interrupted, "But ya jus..." Taylin interrupted him this time with a soft shake of his tusk that she still held and smiled, "Silly troll. I trust you with my life. I meant no to telling you what happened. I'm scared how you will react."

His mind racing, Sen told it to kindly shut the fuck up as he decided to let this play out before he jumped to anymore conclusions. Carefully he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Taylin's, his tusks settling on her shoulders, and his arms wrapping around her waist. He knew he was essentially trapping her, but he was done playing around. He was going to find out what had happened and she wasn't leaving til she told him everything. Hell, he was seriously debating discussing what was between them just to get everything out. He didn't want any more misunderstandings on either side. He was a strong male troll that was in the Horde's upper military, and it was high time he started acting like it and take back some control. Swallowing and getting his body to fully relax, he tightened his grip on her waist, "Taylin. Tell meh everytin. I promise I won inte'rupt o' get upset wit ya. But I need ta know wha' be goin' t'rough dat head o' yours." When he felt her hesitation, he added, "Please." Taylin had had her eyes closed, feeling comfort and safety being so thoroughly surrounded by him, but she also felt a tad awkward at their proximity. At his soft "please", she opened her eyes and looked up into his. Sighing, she said, "Ok." 'I have to tell him eventually. Might as well just rip the proverbial bandage off and hope my heart can handle his rejections,' she thought. "But only on one, well two conditions," she said with a sad smile.

Happy to finally be getting somewhere, Sen'krii reached a hand up and brushed the tear streaks off her cheek with his thumb. "Anyting. Jus' name it," he answered with a smile. "Once I start, absolutely no interruptions or questions until I'm finished, understand?" Taylin asked. "I alreadeh be givin' ya mah word on dat, woman. Wha' mo' ya be wantin'?" he huffed at Taylin. Absent mindedly her left hand's fingers trailed up and down his right tusk, while her right hand rested on his left arm at her hip. She allowed herself to touch, fearing this would be her last chance to do so. "Because I know you Sen, and some of the things I have to say aren't going to sit well with you. I want to be able to explain everything before either your temper or coldness has a chance to take hold," she said lowering her eyes from him.

Not wanting to remove his hands from where they had settled on her hips, he tilted his head enough to softly knock the tusk she was stroking into her jaw. That got her to look up at him, "Elfie, I be givin' mah word. I won say a ting til ya say I can," Sen said while looking straight into her eyes. When she nodded, he asked, "So wha be dah otha condition?" With a small shiver that traveled her whole body, Taylin replied, "That we go somewhere warmer to finish this conversation. I'm starting to freeze out here so close to the water, but I don't want to go back to the hut. This needs to only be between us right now. I'll talk to Kreeva tomorrow." 'Hopefully by then the mess in my head will be sorted and I'll be able to say goodbye without totally falling to pieces. Plus, I'll be able to deal with my heartbreak alone once Sen leaves after we talk,' she thought to herself sadly.

Without warning, Sen stood up, taking Taylin with him. He slid one arm under her knees and the other stayed wrapped round her back as he cradled her against, him, pulling her snug against his warm body, "Silly elfie. Why didn' ya say say ya were cold earlier?" "Honestly I didn't even realize how cold I was til just now. Too much goin' on in my head I suppose," she said as she thumped his chest. "I can walk ya know," she huffed. "Yah, but dis way ya won get wet. 'Sides, ya warmer dis way an' it be easiah ta carry ya ta where we be finishin' dis talk," Sen replied with a chuckle as Taylin pouted but snuggled deeper against his chest. 'I certainly could be getting' used to this,' Sen thought to himself as he tightened his hold. "Where are we going anyways?" Taylin asked, her voice muffled by his leather and mail chest plate. "Jus' hold on tight 'n yull see," Sen'krii replied as he felt her arms snake up around his neck. 'Yup. Definitely could get used to this,' was his thought as he stepped off the rock and into the chilly water.

Thankfully, Trolls tended to run hotter than most the other races, so it wasn't that bad. 'Who am I kidding, that water is fucking freezing,' his mind snapped at him. Quickly, he shifted Taylin higher on his chest to make sure she stayed dry. Thanks to his height, the highest the water came up was to his waist, but he didn't want to risk getting her wet. Once they were on dry land again, Sen shifted Taylin's position again. This time he turned her body and pulled her legs around his waist. 'He manipulated me as though I weigh hardly anything at all,' Taylin thought as a blush stained her cheeks at this new position. Sen's arm tightened behind her back as he started walking into the trees, "Gonna need both mah hands, so hold on tight girlie." Sen did his best to ignore the surge of warm blood that coursed through his body when Taylin tightened her legs around his hips and her arms wrapped tighter around his neck, her cheek laying against his chest, just over his heart.

Taylin was very glad she was holding on tight because the troll suddenly coiled his legs and leapt up onto a high branch, grabbing one above to steady them. Taylin gave a startled yelp and squeezed her thighs tighter against Sen's hips as he jumped to another tree. She could both hear and feel his heart quicken at her actions. Smirking to herself at what she could do to him, she decided to try to purposely see if she could make his heart race. Just before Sen jumped up to a higher branch, Taylin clenched her thighs tightly and released a warm puff of breath against his throat. Immediately Sen's heart doubled its pace and Sen almost lost his footing. "Ya keep dat up girlie and I be makin' no promises 'bout not droppin' us ta da ground or 'bout us finishin' dis conversation," he softly chuckled out in playful warning, punctuated with him slipping a hand under her rump and sliding her to his side, where she sat on his hip like you would carry a toddler. Taylin gave a squeak when she felt his hand give her ass a quick pat before reaching up for the next branch. "Dat's a good leetle elfie," he snickered when she retightened her hold around him.

Once he made it to the top of the tree he was looking for, he pulled Taylin back around to his front and settled down on the large branch with Taylin in his lap, her legs still around his waist. Scooting back so she was sitting more on his thighs and not quite so flush against his hips, Taylin took in her surroundings. She realized they were sitting on a well-worn branch, that had been covered in thick fluffy fern like branches to make it more comfortable. Other branches had been cleared away to make more space for someone to lie back with their back propped against the trunk of the tree. It was almost cozy and very private. Sen reached over to a nearby branch and retrieved a small cloak that was hung there. He usually rolled it up into a pillow while he laid up here watching Taylin, but tonight he wrapped it around Taylin's small frame.

"Bettah?" he asked as he relaxed back against the trunk, one hand staying on Taylin's hip to make sure she stayed balanced in his lap so she wouldn't fall. At least that's what he told himself the only reason was. "Much," she said as she wrapped it tighter around herself. The cold ocean wind didn't reach up here in the trees and she was already starting to feel much warmer. Taylin hadn't realized she had been wiggling until his hands shot out and stilled her hips. With a sound somewhere between a growl and a sigh, Sen picked her up and sat her side saddle in his lap. He bent his knees and crossed his ankles behind her on the branch which spread his thighs slightly. Taylin found herself sitting on the branch with her legs draped over his right thigh and her body leaning against his with his left arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his fingers gripping her hip.

"Will you quit manhandling me already!" she snapped out. "I will when ya stop wrigglin' dose hips of ya's against mine. It be distractin'," he smirked at her and squeezed her hip. She turned away with a small huff. She was about to ask him what this place was when she noticed the view. Sitting on this branch, she had a perfect view of her grotto. Especially of her favorite stone, the one they had just been sitting on, where she liked to sunbathe and of the waterfall where she actually bathed. Absolutely mortified, she twisted her body towards Sen and slammed both of her fists down onto his chest, knocking the wind from him, "You goddam sneaky, perverted Troll. Just how long have you been spying on me?!" Regaining his breath, Sen coughed and turned away from Taylin's furious glare. Taylin heard him mumble something incoherent even to her sensitive hearing. Grabbing a tusk, Taylin yanked his face back towards her, "Well? How damn long? And don't you fucking lie to me," Taylin hissed out still holding him in place by his tusk.

Sen'krii gulped. He'd never seen Taylin so mad and he had never heard her swear _at_ him. And the Loa help him, he was completely turned on by it. Her forcefulness towards him was exciting his more primal side. Thank the Gods he had moved her out of his lap, but if she happened to look down between them, she'd be liable to jump out of the tree screaming or, more likely, just shove him out of it. Deciding to see just how riled up he could get her, he decided to be completely honest. Locking his eyes with hers he smirked, "Since da firs' day ya found it."

Taylin's whole body immediately flushed red, from the point of her ears, to the tip of nose and even to the ends of her fingers and toes, "But that was months ago!" She narrowed her eyes and with a speed Sen didn't know she possessed, she cocked her arm back and punched him in the side of the jaw. There was a loud pop and Taylin realized she had dislocated his jaw. Growling, Sen shoved his jawbone back in place, his regenerating abilities already dulling the pain and correcting the stretched ligaments. "Serves you right you damn horny troll," Taylin said rubbing her knuckles. 'That fucking hurt,' she screamed in her head.

Sen'krii was at a loss for words. She had completely caught him off guard with that punch, 'And fuck can she punch hard. Though I guess I did piss her off pretty bad,' he thought rubbing his sore jaw. Then he noticed her rubbing her knuckles. 'They gotta be killing her with how hard she hit me. It ain't no simple feat knocking a troll's jaw loose,' he thought as he reached for her hurt hand. Carefully, he brought it up to his lips and softly kissed each swollen knuckle. "Ya be havin' no idea jus' wha ya do ta meh when ya down dere. Showin' all dat purple skin, ya hands slidin' ovah ya bodeh like a lovah's caress." Taylin was about to slam her fist into his face again, but Sen was ready this time and caught it easily. Tugging her forward by her fist, Sen expertly slid his tusks around her face and caught her lips against his in a fiery kiss. Tightening his hold on her waist, Sen brought her body flush against his, effectively _showing_ her just what she did to him. Taylin hadn't reacted to the kiss having been so thrown off guard by it. That is until she felt his arousal pressing into her lower abdomen. The feeling caused her to open her mouth as a surprised squeak left her lips. However, she forgot Sen was still kissing her and he took full advantage of her parted lips.

Sen swept his long tongue into her mouth for a taste, 'Gods she tastes amazing. Sweet like honey yet with an exotic spice,' he thought. He knew he would crave this taste for the rest of his life.

Feeling his tongue slip between her lips, Taylin found herself kissing him back. The hand that been ready to punch him was now buried in his mohawk while her other hand was holding on to his tusk for dear life. Sen'krii pulled her harder into his body and into the kiss, spurred on by her reaction. She moaned against his lips, his tongue sliding against hers in response. Suddenly Taylin started growing bolder. She allowed her tongue to fight against his in dominance. Eventually, she slid her tongue into his mouth for her own taste. She was surprised by his taste, she had expected him to taste primal or earthy like his smell, instead he tasted of citrus that had been sprinkled with pepper. Tangy with a note of heat. It suited him perfectly now that she thought about it. Another unbidden moan escaped her throat and vibrated against his lips.

Breaking the kiss to gulp down some much-needed air, Taylin took advantage of the small gap between them and once again her seating position changed, but this time she had done it. Her legs were back on either side of his, straddling him once more. Feeling her willingly straddle his hips brought a feral growl to Sen's lips. The hand at her lower back dropped to feel the curve of her soft ass. Pushing firmly against her, Sen brought Taylin's body even harder to his. His hips ground up against hers as he continued to push hers down. Taylin's breath hitched in her throat at the sensation. She could clearly feel his arousal grinding against her. Goddess how she wanted him, wanted this.

A sharp sting at her throat made her take notice, Sen had lowered his lips to the junction of her neck and shoulder. His teeth felt amazing against her heated skin, but that wasn't what caused the sting. Sen had placed his tusks around the front and back of her throat so he could suckle at her throbbing artery. The tusk at the front of her throat had pressed into her dangerously close to breaking the skin.

It felt like a gallon of ice water had been dumped over her head as memories of the night she had cut herself on his tusk came flooding back. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, it was that with the return of those memories, _all_ her memories and thoughts came rushing back. She suddenly remembered why they were out here in the first place. They were supposed to be talking, not close to ripping each other's clothes off.

Mustering every ounce of self-control she had left, Taylin placed both hands flat on his chest and with a frustrated growl, pushed herself away from the hungry troll as she carefully angled herself out from between his rusks. "Wait, wait. Stop!" Her voice cut through his lust hazed brain and he shook his head, clearing his vision as his hold on her lessened. Finally, being able to focus, he looked at her in confusion. 'Did I do something wrong?' he wondered as fear crept into his heart and eyes at the thought that maybe he had hurt her.

Seeing the confusion and fear in his eyes, Taylin did her best to ignore the thrumming in her lower body. She felt like a live wire, humming with energy. Once again, she placed her hand on his tusk and caught his eyes with her own. Biting her lip to keep herself focused, she drew blood with her sharp canine. It took all of Sen's will power to keep from leaning forwards and lick that drop of blood from her swollen lip. He refocused on her eyes, waiting on her to explain. Taylin watched him lick his lips and she had to close her eyes, lest she lose herself to him again.

Sighing, Taylin opened her mouth, "Sen, trust me when I say I don't want to stop, but understand that we _need_ to stop. I need you to at least listen to what I have to say before we go any further. If after everything I must tell you, you still want to pick this up, I won't stop you." Taylin knew she was done for if they slept together. She didn't want just some fling, she wanted him. She needed him to understand that. That if they continued this, her heart would belong to him and she thought she would shatter if he took her then made her go home once he learned her memories had returned. But she also knew that she wouldn't have the strength to be able to stop this again. If he pursued her, she would let him. Her body craved him too much to ignore it anymore.

Desperation and need laced Taylin's voice and Sen knew how badly she wanted him, but also how badly she needed him to hear her out. "Ya be torturin' meh, mon, but I undahstan'. But ol' Sen's got a condition of 'is own ta be addin' ta yours," he stated. "What?" she asked simply. "When ya done talkin' 'n I can speak, ya ansah any 'n all mah questions completely truthful," Sen responded looking her straight in the eyes. She figured that was a simple enough request and agreed, figuring his questions would be about her memories, "I give you my word under the Goddess Elune that I will answer all your questions tonight one hundred percent truthfully." She didn't know how much she was going to regret that promise.

Taylin inhaled deeply to calm her overly stimulated body, unfortunately for her that just filled her lungs with Sen's primal musk. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she tried again, this time breathing through her mouth. Her body started to relax, barely, but it was a start. 'At least it was progress,' she thought. She was about to open her mouth to start, when Sen interrupted by moving her yet again. She really was getting tired of feeling like a poseable rag doll in the troll's strong arms.

Sen had picked her up and turned her around completely. Placing her on the branch in the cradle of his legs, he pulled her back flush against his front. His hands resting idly on her hips, "Dis be a bit less distractin'. But jus' a bit mind ya. I promised ya I'd behave, so I'll be needin' all da help I can get." He chuckled and Taylin could feel it rumble through his chest against her back. 'Well this is going to be a long night,' she mused to herself.

With a nod, Taylin started to explain. "First off, you need to know why your story affected me so much. The entire time you were talking I felt like it was familiar. It wasn't until you finally said that male Night Elf's name that I realized I knew him. With that revelation, the rest of my memories sort of bombarded me. I screamed because well…," she breathed in searching for the best way to explain, "it felt like my head was going to explode with how full it suddenly became. Plus, there were so many emotions ripping through me, that I just couldn't handle it all. I panicked and vanished to escape you and Kreeva, but more importantly, to try to escape the chaos that was raging in my head."

"You see, that Night Elf," she hesitated but continued, "well I didn't just know him. He was my fiancé." Taylin immediately felt him tense behind her. His hands seemed to be struggling to decide whether to let go or hold on tighter to her waist. True to his word though, he stayed quiet. She was impressed. She really had expected an outburst at that. Taylin rested her hands over top his and continued, "It's not what you think though. I was forced to say yes." She could almost hear the tension leave his body.

Taylin pulled his arms around her waist as she leaned back, resting her head on his chest as she proceeded to explain everything. All about being a rogue, her family, Cadren, and about the bastard Leidan. A few times she thought he would speak, but instead he'd just give her a squeeze with his arms. She was completely surprised with how well he was refraining from saying anything. She figured it was driving him insane.

And it was. Not being able to say a damn thing was driving him mad. Sen wasn't an overly talkative person by nature, but right now he had so much to say and couldn't. When she revealed that that captain had been her fiancé, he about lost it then. Initially he felt fear that she would hate him, then he saw red with anger when she said she was forced. After hearing her explain about him, he sorely wished he had made the captain suffer long and painfully. The quick death he had given him had been much too good for the bastard.

Multiple times Sen found himself biting his lip to keep from saying anything, and instead would merely tighten his hold on her. He completely understood about their being chaos in her head, he was right there with her. He didn't think there had ever been a time in his life when there had been so many contradicting thoughts and emotions zipping through his mind at the same time. Each one vying for dominance. Fear, pain, happiness, anger, regret, sorrow, and, he could finally admit this to himself, love all raged inside him. All Sen could do was bide his time until Taylin allowed him to release the floodgate on his emotions so he could sort them all out.

Taylin finally brought her story to a close and slumped back against Sen, exhausted from all the emotions and stress coursing through her. She had revealed everything to him, well everything except her feelings towards him and her fears about losing him. She released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Alright, you can talk," she said as she started to reposition herself facing him. Sen's grip tightened keeping her still, "Stay dere. Dis be easiah if I can' see ya." Her heart broke. This was it, he was going to tell her to go home.

As Taylin was resigning herself to a life without Sen, said troll was trying to order his thought without the beautiful elf in his lap distracting him. He had a lot to say and even more questions so he needed to focus. That was one good thing about him not being able to speak for so long. It gave him a chance to truly focus and listen to everything she had to say. It allowed him to fully process some things and there were things that seemed to have gone unspoken. It was time to rectify that. So, with a grin he started to ask his questions.

"Ok," began Sen, "so ya nevah loved dis Leidan?" "I thought I made that perfectly clear. I despised him," answered Taylin. The conversation starting nowhere near where she had imagined. "An' ya not mad dat I be da one dat killed 'im?" "No, in fact I'm rather happy it _was_ you that killed him. That's three times now you've saved my life," she really was happy it had been him. It only seemed to deepen the growing bond between them. At least to her. "An' dere was no child?" She could feel him tense at that question. "Absolutely not. The bastard probably only said that to try and save his life." Taylin felt him nod behind her. "Den if that all be true, I still dun undahstan' why ya be so scared ta tell meh all dis," he said. She didn't say anything. He technically hadn't asked a question so she didn't have to answer. "Why ya so scared ta talk tah meh?" Dammit all to hell…

Sen heard her breathe deep but she still hadn't answered. "Ya promised tah ansah meh, mon." Clenching her eyes shut she finally answered, "I was afraid that you would kick me out. I had my memories back so I could go home. I didn't have to stay and have you and Kreeva watch over me." "But don yaw anna go home?" Fuck. Just how was he nailing every question she didn't want to answer? "I do and I don't. I miss my family, but I don't want to leave here." 'Good enough,' she thought. "Why?" The damn troll seemed to know exactly where he was going with these questions and exactly what it was doing to her. "Because I like it here with you and Kreeva. The jungle is starting to feel like home to me. Even the sounds and smells of the jungle feel welcoming and relaxing. The sights _and_ the dangers, it really is beautiful here." "Speakin' of mah sista, wha' did ya tell 'er not ta tell meh dat night ya were both in da grotto?" "Dammit Sen, that was private," she snapped. "Dun mattah. Ya promised ta ansah _any_ question I 'ad," he smirked behind her back. He would finally know what the two had been talking about. It had bothered him to no end and his sister was keeping her mouth shut. Her body went limp against him in defeat, "Kreeva had noticed that I was falling for you and offered to talk to you. I asked her not to tell you. I just couldn't handle you knowing that I was falling in love with you."

Taylin's body trembled with how vulnerable she felt. She had no idea what Sen'krii was thinking because he had finally stopped talking. 'Sure, now he stops asking questions,' she thought with annoyance. Sen's whole body was absolutely still, all except his rapidly racing heart, as he asked his next question in a throaty whisper, "Ya be fallin' in love wit' meh?"

Taylin's response came out in a single soft breath, "Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Fair warning, this chapter brings this story fully into the adult rating. Sen and Taylin have officially progressed their relationship. ㈴1

** Winter:** Aww shucks! Thanks for the compliment ㈴2 And I know right! Nonstop up and down with these two XD But I have it on good authority that these two are going to take a nice long swing upwards…How long that lasts remains to be seen *grins evilly*.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Blizzard and all references to WoW belong to Blizzard. My characters are however my own. *snuggles Sen*

**Chapter 8**

Several things all seemed to happen at once. Taylin found herself with her back against the tree trunk, her legs wrapped around Sen's waist, and her arms stretched out above her head being held there by Sen's hand wrapped around both her wrists. Sen's face was inches from her own, trapping her against the tree with a tusk at either side of her face. Sen'krii had stood and pinned her so fast, she was still trying to process it.

Even with all the time they had spent together she forgot that he had seen his fair share of battle and that she'd barely scratched the surface of his power and abilities. She was recognizing that strength now, and she loved it. His body was nothing but a wall of pure hard muscle as he kept her pinned motionless. Taylin didn't even attempt to free herself, not like she'd of been able to anyways, and it wasn't like she wanted to be free. His sudden aggression should have scared her, should have set off warning bells. He was an enemy and had her trapped, instead her body was responding to his in the most carnal of ways.

All the tension that had been building between them was coming to a head. Both Sen'krii's heart and mind were racing as he locked eyes with Taylin. Her simple "yes" was on replay in his ears. His breath was warm against Taylin's lips, "Ya… ya love meh?" he asked, this time being able to look in her eyes as she answered. Taylin licked her lips, "Yes. Goddess forgive me, yes," she ground out. "I'm completely in love with you, ya dumb troll and I have absolutely no idea what to do about it." 'Oh,' he thought, 'I can think of a few things,' he smirked. One such idea happened to start with this exact position.

"Well say something. Don't just stand there grinning at me like the cat that ate the canary," she sort of snapped. She wanted to know his thoughts. She could certainly _feel_ his reaction between their bodies, but she needed to know what he was thinking, not just feeling. Though if she had seen his thoughts right then, she would have blushed scarlet for the rest of her life. Sen had a pretty vivid imagination and his tastes could run a little wild.

Snapping out of the fantasies running behind his eyes, Sen focused on Taylin, "Why didn' ya want meh to know?" he asked. 'So, we're not done with the question game apparently,' Taylin thought with a frustrated sigh. "Because I didn't know how you felt. You had finally stopped being so cold and distant and I didn't want to ruin anything. Not to mention the whole Horde and Alliance thing. I was confused. So, I figured I'd just keep quiet until I knew how you felt or you made me leave." Sen's heart saddened in regret at her words. He had been cold to her. And ironically enough it was so a situation like this _wouldn't_ happen.

Fully getting control of the mini bloodlust that had gripped him at her words, Sen released Taylin's hands and brought his down to rest on her hips. He fully intended to keep her trapped between his body and the tree however. Taylin lowered her arms and placed them on his chest, her fingertips settling on his collar bones. Some of the aggression and fire had leaked from his eyes and Taylin knew they weren't done with the questions. That was fine. There was plenty she still needed to know, and she could still see desire smoldering in his ruby eyes and he still hadn't released her. 'Hopefully I can get my answers _and_ pick up where we left off earlier,' she thought with a smile.

"I be sorreh fo' da way I treat ya in da beginin'. I t'ought dat da less friendleh I was, da quicker ya be leavin'." His voice had startled Taylin, but his apology downright shocked her. "Why did you want me gone so bad? I mean I know you were upset with what happened to Kreeva and Eran'ji, but." "Dat be only part o' the reason," Sen quickly interrupted. "Da truth be dat dere was somethin' bout ya from da start. I would nevah have saved any otha Alliance on dat beach, but you… I couldn' walk away from ya, doe I did try." He said that last bit almost with shame. Taylin, though a little hurt, didn't blame him. They were supposed to be enemies after all. 'Enemies with benefits,' flit across her mind and she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Wha' be so funny, mon?" Sen asked, feeling hurt. He was trying to be serious and she was laughing at him. "I'm sorry. Really, I am. Just something popped into my head. Sorry," she answered trying to hold back the smile. "What?" Sen asked curious. "For some reason, I couldn't help but think, 'Enemies with benefits'." Sen stared at her with mouth hanging open. Suddenly his head fell back and he lost it. Quaking laughter shook his shoulders. He laughed so hard he brought tears to his eyes. Taylin crossed her arms. "It wasn't that funny," she said, but couldn't help the upturn at the corners of her mouth. Getting himself under control, his chest heaved as he brought a hand up to wipe at his eyes. "Dat be why I try ta distance from ya. Ya be too interestin'. And ya be wrong. Dat be da funnies' ting ya evah sed. Doe ya also be wrong 'bout dat, we ain' enemies no mo and I be wantin' mo den _just_ benefits," he finished with a wink and the sexiest grin she'd ever seen. That was the closest he'd come yet to revealing how he truly felt about her.

Sen'krii knew he had tip-toed the line on that one. He was absolutely sure her mind had zeroed in on it as well. He had finally come to terms with how he felt about the elf. Even though they'd only been together for a short while, he had fallen in love. She just seemed to prick his interest in all the right ways and he could never stop thinking about her. Not to mention she was possibly the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, possibly even in the world to his thinking. Having her living under his family's roof, wasn't helping matters either. However, Sen wasn't quite ready to reveal everything just yet, and he certainly wasn't done using that promise against her. For the rest of the night, she had to truthfully answer any and all questions and so far, he had taken full advantage and didn't plant to quit anytime soon.

Before Taylin could say anything about what he just said, Sen grinned out another question. "For how long?" he asked, his teeth flashing through the grin. "How long what?" Taylin asked hoping it wasn't what she thought. "How long ya know ya love meh?" 'Of course that's what he's asking,' she thought as she bit her lip. Sen licked his lips once again at the sight of her lip caught between her teeth. That little habit of hers seemed to hit the right buttons and had his blood heating up again. He couldn't wait to have _his_ teeth pressed into her soft lip, but that would have to wait. He was nowhere near done, and he knew once they started anything physical there would be no stopping.

"That's complicated," Taylin finally responded. She wasn't about to tell him that she had been attracted to him since she first saw him leaning in that doorway. "Den explain it ta meh," Sen said as his hands rubbed gently at the top of her hip bones. 'Nosey, damn troll,' she thought as she answered, "I started getting feelings for you when you started to spar with me. I don't know, even before that there was something…" Taylin trailed off in thought. "What ya mean 'sometin'?" Sen asked amused. "I don't know, OK!?" Taylin hugged out in frustration. "Even from that first day I woke up, I've just been drawn to you." Sen'krii couldn't help the cocky grin that spread across his face. 'Guess I was right. A Night Elf _could_ find a troll attractive, and Taylin had,' Sen thought. He could also tell she was frustrated at his intrusion to her secrets so he thought he would cut her some slack.

Reaching up, Sen fingered the shell that was still weaved into the braid at that base of his mohawk. When he was sure Taylin had seen it, he began to reveal a secret of his own, "Ya membah when ya put dis 'ere?" "Yeah, it was after I got hurt and I went to apologize to you," Taylin responded. "Ya did na know it, but in Troll culture, females often put tings in dere mate or future mate's hair ta show dey been claimed. I know you did na know wha' ya were doin', but it affected meh. I wanted it to be real, 'specially with how proud 'n happy ya looked aftah. Dat be why I got upset so suddenly. I knew I shouldn' 'ave dose feelin's for a Elfie. So, I tried ta run ya off."

Taylin was at a loss for words. Her hand drifted up, fingers barely touching the shell, "But… you never took it out." She was in awe. Though it wasn't a question, Sen answered, "Nope, 'n I dun plan ta," his voice lowered as he finished, his eyes locking with hers. "Then do you…." Before she could finish asking anything, Sen'krii had closed the distance between them, his lips locking over Taylin's.

Without hesitation, Taylin's arms locked around his neck. Sen poured all his emotions into that kiss. Their factions, her memories, all of it be damned. This felt right. _She_ felt right. Whatever it was that had drawn them together, he was so incredibly thankful for it. His hands pulled at her hips, fitting her snug against him. Taylin's breath hitched as she felt Sen's heart and passion pour into her. She was momentarily overwhelmed, then for the first time since she had woken up in that tub, Taylin felt nothing but happiness. There was no worry, no fear, nothing but love and complete bliss.

She didn't want to, but Taylin had to pull away from his lips for a much-needed breath. Taylin's chest heaved and her lips tingled. 'Could he? Did he?' her mind raced. Sen leaned forward to recapture her lips, but Taylin held him back with a slight pressure on his shoulders. Confused ruby eyes searched Taylin's, but all he saw was love and determination in their silver depths. Taylin knew now that he loved her, but he had yet to actually say it. She _needed_ to hear it before she let this continue. This was her last chance. She wouldn't be able to deny him any longer, but she just had to hear those three words.

"Do… Do you love me?" she asked, voice trembling. Sen hadn't been planning to come right out and say it yet, but the need and desperation in her voice and the love shining in her eyes forced his hand. "Ya alreadeh know da ansah ta dat Tay, but yes. Dis troll be in love with ya. Ya stole meh heart, elfie.' Sen brought a hand up to cup her cheek as a single tear leaked from the corner of her eye. Taylin didn't know it was possible to feel this happy. "No mo tears. I nevah gonna leave ya 'n I ain' gonna make ya leave as long as ya want meh," he finished as he wiped the tear away.

"I'm just so happy. I never thought I'd hear you say it and I was sure you would send me home. You mean it Sen? Truly?" she had to put all her doubts to rest once and for all. "Aye, Elfie, I do. An I plan on showin' ya just how much if ya stop interruptin'," he said with a wicked smirk. Taylin released all the tension from her body and gave herself over to him, giving him absolute control over her.

Her body melded perfectly to his. She fit against him as though she had been made specially for him. 'Perhaps she was,' he thought. Elune and the Loa moved in mysterious ways. The hand on her cheek slid behind her neck and pulled her to him in a soul searing kiss. She was his and he wanted her to know it. Taylin melted, she recognized the claim he had just staked on her and she was thrilled. 'His' was all she could think as his other hand began to roam.

His hips kept her pressed to the tree as his hand slid under her light linen shirt, up her side, over her ribcage, and wrapped around her breast. Sen's mind spun with how soft her skin felt under his calloused fingers. Giving her breast a playful squeeze, he let his rough thumb slide back and forth across her nipple, feeling it stiffen into a hard pebble. He'd seen her naked before but not like this. He needed to see her bare skin under his hands. Pulling his lips from hers, Sen hooked the sharp end of his tusk into the neck of her shirt and yanked his head back. With a loud rip, Taylin's shirt tore down the middle, exposing her breasts to the cool night air and Sen's hungry gaze. Rolling her eyes at his grin, she muttered, "Horny troll." 'He gets to explain to Kreeva why I need a new shirt,' she thought then released a gasp as Sen's mouth closed over her nipple.

Sen's mind was blank as he allowed himself to taste and feel this beautiful creature that was now his. Her heated skin tasted like fresh dew and a hint of salt. When her back arched, he playfully bit down. A small spark of pain and wave of pleasure shot through Taylin's body, straight to between her legs. Using his left hand, he gripped her ass and pulled her up higher between them, her breasts now at his eye level. He suckled her right breast even harder, while his right hand fondled her unoccupied breast. She now had her legs wrapped around his stomach as his body and left hand held her pinned to the tree. He elicited a moan from her when he bit down again. Glancing up, he saw she had her head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. Her face was flushed and her mouth was slightly open and panting. He'd never thought she'd looked more beautiful. Sen kissed his way over to her other breast, mindful of his sharp tusks, and sucked her left nipple between his teeth. He watched her this time as he bit down gently. He saw her lick her lips as another moan escaped them.

He started to kiss his way up to her throat when he got an idea. Very carefully, Sen dragged the cool bone of his tusk across the heated flesh of her breasts, the sharp tip scraping over her nipple. A shudder traveled through her body as a mewling sound slipped from her throat, her back arching harder. Sen watched her reaction with fascination. 'The Loa she's sexy,' he thought as he pulled off the scrap of fabric that had been her shirt along with the cloak and let them fall to the branch under his feet. With an arm wrapped tight around her waist and the other behind her back, Sen stepped carefully back from the tree and lowered them to the branch. He laid Taylin on her back before him, spreading her ripped shirt and the discarded cloak under her for comfort. Taylin never thought she'd be about to make love to a troll, and in a tree no less. Well first time for everything. 'Unless you count my ex-lovers in Darnassus,' she thought. That was technically in up in a tree. A very big tree. Sen settled his body over hers, her legs back around his waist, when he noticed her lost in thought. 'Can't be havin' that,' he thought as he leaned down and slid his warm tongue along the inner shell of her long ear. Her eyes fluttered open as her previous thoughts were left in shambles. "No mo thinkin', jus' feel," he breathed huskily into her ear. And to make the point clear, Sen ground his hips forcefully into her, his arousal thick and hard between them.

Sen could smell the instant spike in her arousal and he nearly lost himself to his primal side. He clenched his eyes shut and regained control. He didn't want to give in in to his primal nature for fear of hurting her their first time together. Sen's instincts died down when he felt Taylin's fingers tugging at the ties and straps that held his chest piece in place. Chuckling at her frustration, Sen undid the armor and hung it over a nearby branch. "Sure, you take your clothes off carefully while mine end up shredded," she said with playful irritation. "Dat armor be of epic quality and be savin' dis troll's life mo den once. Kree make ya anotha shirt. But if ya wan' I be real slow 'n gentle removin' dose pants," Sen said with a wink. The promise to remove her pants and the sexy grin had warm pleasure pooling between her legs.

Deciding to be bold and tease him, Taylin stretched her lithe body out in front of him, her back arching off the branch as she lowered her legs from around his waist, "Then what are you waiting for?" Her voice was low and throaty and she watched him through hooded eyes. Sen quite literally rose to the challenge as his hardened member strained within the confines of his pants. Something between a growl and a hiss tore from his lips as he looked down at the seductive woman. Sitting back on his knees, nestled between her long legs, Sen reached for the ties at the front of her pants and started to very slowly undo them.

So incredibly slowly, Sen pulled Taylin's pants down her body, revealing her skin inch by slow inch. He felt her lift her hips as he brought them lower and continued the slow torture, for torture it was, to both of them. Sen's hands had hooked her underwear as well and finally Sen pulled the last few inches and freed her legs. Sen threw them onto the branch with his chest piece before turning his heated gaze back to the naked elf stretched out before him. The moonlight was making her soft lavender skin look even paler, bathing her in an almost ethereal light. As shadows danced across her skin, Sen's breath hitched in his throat at her otherworldly beauty. 'And she's mine,' he thought as his blood ran hot with his need to possess her.

Carefully, Sen kissed his way up her body, allowing his tusks to drag over her warm skin. He had caught on quickly that she had a small obsession with his tusks and seemed to love feeling them against her, even though she bore a long pink scar from them. But if that's what she liked and what she wants, he would gladly rub his tusks over her body whenever she pleased. He would give her anything and everything she ever wanted, he loved her that much already.

Sen kissed every inch of skin he could reach, except where she wanted, needed, him the most. 'And Goddess, those tusks,' her mind screamed. That cool smooth ivory against her flushed body sent shivers down her spine. She had no idea how he could cover her in kisses and keep from stabbing her while moving his tusks across the plains of her skin. She didn't care either. The feeling and the bit of danger only excited her further. Being so close to her body, Sen's powerful nose was overwhelmed with her arousal, and he could see she was already damp. Giving in to his need to know her taste, Sen placed the tip of his tongue at the base of her lower lips and dragged it up along her damp seam.

Taylin's body arched sharply off the branch as she yelled Sen's name. Sen couldn't help to chuckle at her reaction. Placing his hands over her inner thighs to hold her down and part her legs even more, Sen used his thumbs to pull her lips apart, revealing that small bud that could hold so much power over her. He slid his tusks under her, pressing them up into the soft flesh of her ass as his lips sealed around her clit. A sharp gasp erupted from Taylin's mouth as her hands fisted in the leaves at her sides. This feeling was incredible. None of her elf lovers had ever pleasured her this way.

With every pull against her clit, Taylin felt her abdomen grow tighter. Sen's tongue expertly curled around her clit before his lips would seal and give it a hard suck, and so he set a delicious rhythm with tongue and lips. When he felt her body start to tremble, he altered his ministrations. With a soft nip to her clit, Sen quickly delved his long tongue as deep into her entrance as he could. Her taste, arousal and the mewling coming from her mouth was a complete assault on his senses. She tasted of spiced honey and his tongue darted in and out to taste as much of her as he could.

Taylin's hips started to buck, but his strong arms kept her pinned. Her eyes were squeezed shut in ecstasy. She never knew such pleasure existed. She could feel that force within her winding tighter. She knew she was close. Sen could sense it too. With one last curl of his tongue inside her, he slid his mouth back to her clit. Bringing his hand down, he very gently and slowly started to press his large finger into her tight passage. Taylin nearly came right then. His finger was the same size as most her lover's members had been. Then Sen bit her clit at the same time he curled his finger inside her, pressing against that pleasure spot within. Pleasure shot through her and she came, spasming around his finger.

Everything shattered. Her coherent thoughts, her breath, and that tightly wound pressure deep within. It all came undone as her body shook. Sen lapped up her nectar as he continued to slowly stroke her with his finger. His other arm kept her trembling hips still. Taylin felt that inner cord begin to wind again as his finger continued to move, drawing off the aftershocks of her orgasm to build towards another.

Sen'krii rose up to look along her body. There was a thin sheen of sweat across her skin which made it glisten in the moonlight. Her eyes were clenched shut and her hands were clenching and unclenching at her sides. He watched her as he carefully slid his second finger inside at the same time he pressed down on her clit with his thumb. She was so incredibly tight as he worked to stretch her out. He smiled when once again his name fell from her lips and her body shook.

The addition of his second finger hurt as it stretched her even further. Thankfully the pain was dulled as he pressed that little bundle of nerves. Taylin bit her lip as he pumped his fingers faster, her body adapting to the width of his combined fingers. It felt wonderful. Even that slight twinge of pain had turned to pleasure as her second orgasm began to crest. With his eyes drinking in the sight of her, Sen once again curled his fingers, finding her G-spot as he dipped his head and let the tip of his tusk drag across her clit. He watched fascinated by her immediate reaction.

Taylin's hips all but jumped off the branch as her body fell from that cliff of pleasure. She was babbling incoherently as her chest heaved and her entire body shook with spasms. She had never experienced such a powerful orgasm and he hadn't even entered her yet. Shaking hands shot down her body and wrapped around his tusks, using them to tug him up to her. Sen grinned in pride at what he had done. She was a writhing mess of sensitive nerves. She was still trembling in pleasure as he allowed her to pull him up, crawling along her body. Taylin yanked him down into a heated kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and that only fueled her desires. Pulling back and leaning on one arm for support, Sen brought his damp fingers to his lips and licked his hand clean, while his dark ruby eyes held her silver ones, her eyes flicking between his hand, tongue and his stare.

She couldn't believe how erotic that action was and her womanhood was tightening again in anticipation. Sen seemed to hold power over her body. Doubly satisfied and yet just watching him, she wanted, needed, more. Her body craved him and by the look in his eyes, he craved her as well. Having finally calmed her quaking body, Taylin looked at Sen with soft glowing eyes, "You are wearing entirely too many clothes." Chuckling, Sen sat back on his knees and started to unbuckle his pants. Before he could begin to push them off, Taylin had sat up and brushed his hands aside. Grinning, he allowed her to push them down past his hips, his large erection finally free of its confines. He couldn't help it as his grin turned cocky when he heard her gasp and saw the amazement in her eyes at the sight of him.

'Goddess, he's huge,' she thought in awe and with a bit of apprehension. He was going to hurt, but that also seemed to make her inner muscles clench in excitement. Sen was apparently drawing out her sadistic side for she was looking forwards to the bit of pain. Biting her lip, she reached out and ran her fingertips across the large head, slid them down his length and back up before wrapping gently around him just beneath the tip. 'Almost a foot long and I can't fully wrap my hand around him. Goddess help me,' she thought with an excited blush.

Sen hissed at her touch. He strained against his skin, having been erect for so long without release. However, he allowed Taylin her exploration, after all, he had played with her mercilessly. When her thumb slid over the head, spreading the bead of precum, Sen's primal side took control. Instantly, Sen had her pinned to the branch below him, his pants kicked off somewhere behind and his hips pressing against hers. His cock twitched when he felt her damp heat against him. Taylin released a startled gasp as she found herself pinned. His eyes looked almost feral before he seemed to take back control.

She loved getting glimpses of his animalistic side. It was just so exotic in both his primal beauty and the edge of danger it conveyed. Teasingly, she tilted her hips up, rubbing herself wantonly against him. She wanted to feel him inside her already. Shaking his head to clear it, Sen rolled his hips in response. Leaning down, he caught her lips in a chaste kiss before looking deep in her eyes, "Ya sure dis be wha' ya wan'? Dat I be wha' ya wan'?" His words touched her heart. She knew how difficult it was for him to keep himself restrained. He was doing it for her, thinking of only her before himself. Not trusting her voice, she nodded slowly and pressed her hips up in answer. Needing no further encouragement, Sen carefully aligned himself and slowly began to push inside her tight passage.

Taylin squeezed her eyes shut at his intrusion. Her body simultaneously rejecting him and trying to pull him deeper. He was just so big. She felt him still and cracked her eyes open. "Keep ya eyes open. I wanna see ya," he said huskily and slightly strained. She nodded and bit her lip. He continued to press inside and it was incredibly difficult to keep from closing her eyes. With a blush, she locked eyes with Sen. She could see the toll this restraint was having on him. Small droplets of sweat had beaded on his brow. Reaching up, she grasped a tusk, "I trust you," she whispered. That was all he needed, for he instantly sank himself to the hilt with one quick thrust.

Sen swallowed Taylin's yelp of pain in a possessive kiss. Stilling his hips, he allowed her time to adjust to his size. He knew she was stretched painfully tight around him and didn't want to hurt her anymore if he could help it. Taylin's breath against his lips began to even out as she became accustomed to him. When she experimentally rocked her hips, she released a groan and he rewarded her with a growl. 'She's so damn tight and it feels amazing,' he thought as he began to gently rock his hips, pushing and pulling himself within her.

Her body felt like it was burning from the inside out. Everywhere their bodies touched, flames seemed to lick their skin. Trembling in pleasure, her hips met his with each gentle thrust. Sen braced himself above her as he set a steady pace. Taylin chewed on her bottom lip. She could see him holding tightly to his control. The pain had faded to a throbbing ache that pulsed with each thrust. She was used to him by now and the pleasure was building, but she wanted _all_ of him before she found her release.

Sen's control was slipping as his need began to build. He felt her hands latch around his upper arms, her fingers digging into the muscle, nails biting his skin. His eyes flashed scarlet as he bit back the rise of his instincts. Taylin was having none of that. Growling, she used his arms for leverage as she bent her body upwards, and licked along his neck before whispering in his ear, "Let go, Sen'krii. Make me yours." And with that she bit down at the junction of his neck and shoulder, not quite hard enough to break skin, but enough it would leave a mark.

His control snapped. His eyes turned fully blood red as his bestial side broke forth. In seconds, he had yanked Taylin's legs up over his shoulders, his hands pinning hers to either side of her head. An almost feral growl ripped from his throat as he pounded into her. His pace and ferocity had tripled as his thrusts intensified. Sen didn't know if it had been her tongue, her teeth, or her words that drove him, and he currently didn't care as he lost himself to his instincts and to her. His instincts were screaming at him, 'take her' and 'mine.' Rearing back more on his knees, Sen pulled Taylin's hips harder against his. His hands forcing her to meet his hips at the excruciating pace he had set, fingers gripping her so hard she was sure to have bruises.

Taylin's eyes had rolled back at his new intensity. This new position caused him to drive deeper. She could feel him hitting against the back of her cervix with each powerful thrust. Stars were sparking behind her eyelids as each hit brought a pleasurable burst of pain. Her body was arched incredibly sharp as he moved a large hand from her hip to the small of her back, effectively holding her up. He was in absolute control of her, her body, her thoughts, her emotions, everything. She gave herself over to him completely. Her hands began fisting in the cloth and leaves above her head. Waves of pleasure crashing through her body. Her inner muscles were starting to burn and tingle with the friction. She wasn't going to last much longer.

Sen'krii felt her clench around his member as he pistoned harshly into her, he knew she was close. His own release was approaching rapidly, his abdominal muscles contracting. Dragging the hand from her hip, he let his finger reach between them and rub over her swollen clit. With a scream, she came and came hard. She writhed uncontrollably, held in place by his large hand still at her back. Her walls clenched almost painfully tight around him as he continued to pound into her. The waves of her orgasm coursing through her body.

"Please, please," she begged over and over as he started pushing her higher again before her current orgasm had time to finish peaking. Leaning back over her, he pushed into her painfully deep as his release crashed over him. With a feral growl, he clamped his teeth over the base of her throat, his tusks pressing into her shoulders. Hot thick blood filled his mouth, blood filled with the tang of lust, desire, and love, and he drank deep. Sen exploded within her, his seed filling her deep as his hips sporadically thrusted against hers. Feeling his teeth at her throat, Taylin came undone. Her orgasm ripping through her overly stimulated body. Sen felt their mixed essence wash down his balls and over his thighs. Licking at the blood still dripping from her throat and down between her breasts, Sen finally stilled his shuddering body and allowed her legs to fall to his sides. Weakness over took him as he collapsed atop her. Taylin herself had already passed out under him shortly after the soul shattering orgasm.


End file.
